Señorita Cupido
by Daulaci
Summary: La agencia de citas que promete encontrar para usted a su pareja ideal, asegura encontrar el amor hasta a la persona mas dificil. T
1. Chapter 1

**Señorita Cupido**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Esa mañana Touya caminaba por la calle mirando a la gente a su alrededor, algunos iban de prisa, sin fijarse en nada con el ceño fruncido en completa concentración. Algunos otros como él, iban a paso lento disfrutando del aire de la mañana.

Ese día era diferente, ese día _seria_ diferente, Touya no sabía porque pero desde que abriera los ojos al despertar, supo que hoy pasaría algo especial. El sonido del despertador no lo molestó como otros días, lo había apagado sintiendo que había tenido un sueño reparador.

Era tal su estado de relajación y tranquilidad que ni siquiera se molesto en tomar su café en casa. Sólo hasta que llegó al edificio donde estaba su oficina, que se dio cuenta que necesitaba un café. Así que dejó el auto en el estacionamiento y ni siquiera se molestó en subir a averiguar si su socio y amigo había llegado ya.

Llegó a la entrada de la cafetería y aspiró con fuerza, llenando de aire sus pulmones, se rió de si mismo, tal vez el ambiente estaba saturado de contaminación pero eso no importaba: no el día de hoy.

Iba a entrar al local cuando notó a una jovencita de cabello corto y amable sonrisa que se disponía a hacer lo mismo que él, le sonrió a su vez provocando un leve sonrojo en la joven y le abrió la puerta permitiéndole entrar primero.

-Gracias –dijo la joven sonriendo y entró.

Touya respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y entró después que ella. El lugar estaba lleno de personas apuradas que iban camino a su trabajo. Touya se formó detrás de la joven que había entrado con él.

Nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de que ese día nada podía salir mal. La chica delante de él lanzó un lánguido suspiro. Touya bajó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban con interés.

-Hay mucha gente ¿verdad? –comentó la chica algo turbada.

-Si, un poco –asintió él mirando a su alrededor y agregó-. Pero no importa, hoy es un lindo día ¿no cree?

La chica lo miró sorprendida y volteó hacia los grandes ventanales del local para mirar hacia fuera, parecía no compartir su optimismo, pero al volver a mirarlo y meditarlo un momento respondió.

-Si, tiene razón hoy es un buen día.

Siguieron en la fila haciendo algunos comentarios triviales hasta que a la joven le llegó su turno.

-Yo pagaré el café de la señorita –dijo Touya al dependiente-. A mi déme un café solo por favor.

-No es necesario –objetó la joven al tiempo que él sacaba su cartera para pagar.

-Por favor, es solo un café –insistió Touya.

-Esta bien, gracias.

-¿Va para su trabajo? –preguntó Touya una vez que estuvieron fuera.

-Si, gracias otra vez por el café.

-Fue un placer, que tenga un buen día ¿señorita…?

La joven iba a responder cuando escuchó unos gritos a lo lejos de una voz que le parecía familiar.

-¡Señorita Sasaki! –gritaba la agitada voz cada vez más cerca-. ¡Señorita Sasaki!

Touya se volvió buscando a la persona que gritaba desesperada solo para toparse de frente con una delicada figura. Apenas y pudo evitar el impacto y con la mano libre alcanzó a sostener a la joven que había chocado con él.

De momento su mente no fue capaz de entender lo que había pasado lo único que notó fue un aroma muy agradable que entró por sus fosas nasales e invadió su cerebro paralizando cualquier función que este rigiera.

-¡Ay! –se quejó la joven agitando la mano en la que se había derramado un poco del café que el hombre al que casi derriba llevaba con él-. ¡Si que lo sirven caliente! –gimió sin dejar de agitar la mano-. Lo siento –se disculpó y verificó que no hubiese caído café en el impecable traje del hombre. Al notar que así era, suspiró aliviada-. Que bueno, mejor en mi mano que en su…

Y no pudo decir palabra, su mirada había subido poco a poco hasta llegar al rostro bronceado de mentón fuerte y decidido, los labios firmes y delgados de apariencia suave, la nariz afilada y un par de ojos oscuros que la miraron de arriba abajo con una lentitud apreciativa que no le pasó desapercibida.

Touya se encontraba igualmente impresionado por la frágil figura que tenía frente a sí. Una joven un poco sonrojada con una piel blanca y suave como porcelana, ojos de un color que no puedo definir en aquel preciso instante. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en un moño aunque algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro desordenadamente resultado de la carrera que había hecho. Si no hubiera tenido el café en una mano y la otra todavía sujetando el brazo de la joven, no habría podido resistir la tentación de apartar los mechones de su rostro.

-¿Mejor que? –preguntó él con torpeza.

-Mejor… -la joven carraspeó un poco-. Mejor en mi mano que en su traje.

-¡OH! Lo siento mucho –exclamó Touya tan repentinamente al notar su mano enrojecida que rompió el hechizo que los envolvía-. La he quemado –y sacó un pañuelo para secar la mano.

-No se preocupe –aseguró Tomoyo tomando su pañuelo-. Ya estoy acostumbrada, al menos esta vez, no tendré que pagar la tintorería –terminó con una sonrisa que provocó un leve escalofrío en Touya.

-¿Señorita Daidouji? –interrumpió la otra joven desconcertada y desilusionada después de presenciar la escena.

-¡Señorita Sasaki! –gritó Tomoyo-. Casi lo olvido –dijo tomando de la mano a la joven-. Tiene que regresar conmigo, encontré lo que usted estaba buscando.

-Yo también creí que lo había encontrado –dijo Sasaki mirando a Touya esperanzada pero era obvio que él ya había olvidado su presencia.

-No bromee con algo tan importante –la reprendió Tomoyo después de echarle una mirada al hombre le dedicó otra apreciativa mirada-. Bueno, no está tan mal… ¡pero debemos irnos! Tenemos que correr.

-¿Correr? Pero… mi café.

-Déme eso –ordenó tomando el vaso y devolviéndose a donde el alto moreno se encontraba de pie-. Disculpe por tirar su café –dijo a Touya-. Tome este; espero le guste.

Touya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, cuando la chica empezó a arrastrar a la otra obligándola a correr.

-Lástima –dijo Sasaki mirando por última vez al hombre antes de empezar a correr alejándose a toda prisa del sujeto que aun las miraba aturdido. Más a la muchacha de rostro de porcelana.

-"_¿Qué haces aquí parado?" _–se preguntó a si mismo viendo como se alejaban-. "_¡Síguela!" _

Y en ese instante todavía con los vasos en la mano, miró a uno y otro lado y entregó los mismos a dos personas que iban a entrar a la cafetería.

-Que los disfruten –deseó Touya al par de desconocidos y empezó a correr detrás de las dos chicas, todavía podía ver el despeinado moño negro que se abría paso entre la gente.

Apenas había corrido un par de cuadras cuando vio a las dos jóvenes entrando a un edificio de oficinas. Se apresuró a llegar antes de que pudiera perderlas pero no tuvo éxito, al entrar en el vestíbulo escuchó el sonido del elevador que ya partía.

Agitado se colocó frente a la puerta del aparato y espero a ver en que piso de detenía. "_El quinto piso"_ –observó Touya cuando la luz se detenía señalando el número 5 y apretó el botón repetidamente esperando a que bajara.

Touya se agachó colocando sus manos en las rodillas, sus pulmones tomaban aire con desesperación.

-Si que corre rápido –se quejó llevándose una mano al costado dolorido y pensó en la próxima vez que fuera al gimnasio, se dedicaría más a hacer cardio y dejaría las pesas.

-¿Buscaba un piso en especial, señor? –preguntó el vigilante que custodiaba la entrada mirándolo suspicaz-.

-Si –respondió Touya con dificultad-. ¿En qué piso encuentro a la señorita Daidouji? –era una fortuna al menos saber su apellido.

-Ahh, la señorita Daidouji –dijo el hombre con alegría. Para Touya resultó obvio que él la conocía y sintió un poco de envidia-. Si, la encuentra en el quinto piso, usted también viene a verla ¿eh?

-Si, yo también –respondió Touya sin comprender a que se refería.

-Mucha suerte –comentó el hombre,- pero le aseguró que no se arrepentirá, ella es infalible.

-Si, claro –dijo confundido y miró al elevador que ya se abría-. Gracias, hasta luego.

-Suerte –repitió el hombre guiñándole el ojo.

-"_¿A qué se referiría?" _–se preguntó Touya nervioso.

Por fin llegó al quinto piso y se encontró con que había varias oficinas en el mismo, miró hacia un lado y otro preguntándose por que lado empezar. Por fin se decidió por la derecha.

El primero era un despacho contable. "_No, no lo creo" _ y lo descartó. El segundo un bufete de abogados. "_No"_. El tercero un consultorio medico que aun no abria. Tendría que ser la última puerta.

Esta última estaba abierta y cuando asomó la cabeza vio a varias personas (en su mayoría mujeres), sentadas en cómodos sillones. Un par de mujeres notaron su presencia de inmediato y lo miraron como si él fuera el premio mayor de la lotería. El único hombre en el lugar por el contrario lo miró como si hubiera entrado en un territorio prohibido. Como no había ninguna persona sentada detrás del escritorio de la secretaria se decidió a preguntarle a ese hombre pero este se le adelantó.

-Tome su turno –dijo el hombre con acidez señalando el rollo con los números de turno. Touya ya tomaba su número cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

-Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán –decía una voz ya familiar para él.

La señorita Sasaki salió primero seguida de un hombre alto y bien parecido aparentemente incómodo.

-Si van ahora mismo a tomar un café puede que descubran lo que yo he visto en ustedes dos –comentó la señorita Daidouji entusiasmada-. Va invitarle un café a la señorita Sasaki ¿verdad profesor Terada?

-Si, si claro –respondió el hombre y miró a la joven que estaba a su lado-. ¿Aceptaría que le invitara un café?

-Si –asintió Sasaki con rapidez, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

La pareja salió del lugar sin percatarse de nada más que no fueran ellos mismos. Un suspiro general llenó la sala.

Touya no había quitado los ojos de la _señorita Daidouji_ que parecía satisfecha y feliz con lo que sea que hubiera hecho. Tenía el moño del cabello prácticamente desecho, las manos entrelazadas sobre su barbilla, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y unos ojos brillantes. "_Una imagen perfecta"_ pensó Touya grabando en su memoria esa imagen.

Fue en ese momento cuando Tomoyo notó su presencia y su expresión cambio por una más sorprendida. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato mirando a la gente a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando de manera automática acomodo uno de los mechones detrás de su oreja y se percató del estado de su cabello.

-En un momento los atiendo –dijo avergonzada y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Touya todavía más confundido miró a su alrededor y de repente reparó en el letrero que había en la puerta

_SEÑORITA CUPIDO_

Y entonces empezó a comprender…

----------

Pasaron unos diez minutos para cuando la señorita Daidouji saliera por la puerta. Touya sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al verla aparecer con el cabello suelto. Pensó que era un crimen llevarlo recogido. Una lustrosa cabellera negra enmarcaba en hermoso rostro, en las puntas se formaban unos graciosos rizos que él estaría encantado en enrollar entre sus dedos.

-Para todos es la primera vez que están aquí ¿verdad? –preguntó dirigiéndose a las mujeres y a los dos hombres en la sala. Todos asintieron-. Bien, les daré estos formularios para que los llenen –explicó dándole uno a cada persona hasta llegar a Touya-. ¿Usted también lo va a llenar?

-Si.

-Bueno –dijo entregándole las hojas-. En unos momentos les traigo un lápiz –y despareció por la puerta.

Touya leyó la primera hoja, el inicio era para los datos generales, nombre dirección, ocupación, tel, etc. Después seguía un cuestionario un tanto extraño. Aunque o más extraño era la primera pregunta. ¿_Cree usted en el amor a primera vista?_

Tomoyo volvió a salir llevando varios lápices en la mano y los entregó.

-Por favor, piensen bien sus respuestas antes de contestar –pidió ella con sinceridad-. Era su turno ¿cierto? –preguntó a una de las mujeres, la cual asintió-. Entre por favor, llenaremos el formulario juntas.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró todos centraron su atención en el formulario. Touya llenó la primera parte y volvió a llegar a la primera pregunta.

_¿Cree usted en el amor a primera vista?_

Touya observó la puerta cerrada y escribió su respuesta.

_-SI_

----------

Pasó algo más de media hora cuando salió la primera persona. Touya levantó la vista en el momento en que escuchó que giraba el picaporte.

-Le aseguró que no se arrepentirá –decía la señorita Daidouji-. Pronto me pondré en contacto con usted.

-Gracias y hasta pronto –se despidió la mujer.

Touya no se perdía detalle de lo que sucedía, registrando cada uno de los movimientos y gestos de la joven que lo tenía prendado. Sus ojos brillaron cuando la señorita Daidouji fijó un instante la mirada en él. Al menos no lo había olvidado. Touya se animó con este pensamiento.

-¿Quién es el siguiente? –preguntó la señorita Daidouji desviando su atención del hombre sentado frente a ella.

Entró a su oficina seguida por otra de las chicas presentes en la sala, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella levemente. "_¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre ahí?" _Se preguntó. No era posible que estuviera esperando a que le pagara el café que derramó, ella se había disculpado, ni siquiera derramó el café sobre su traje. La otra posibilidad era que estuviera ahí para buscar pareja. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que un hombre como él necesitara ayuda? Un hombre que irradiaba confianza, seguridad. Alto, con esos hombros anchos, esa cara, esos ojos… con una mirada intensa que parecía atravesarla cada vez que la miraba, Tomoyo suspiró.

-¿Se siente bien señorita? –preguntó la mujer que observaba un tanto preocupada.

-Si, no se preocupe –aseguró Tomoyo con una sonrisa-. Hoy ha sido un día intenso, pero siéntese –le dijo señalando una silla y comenzó la entrevista.

----------

Touya seguía esperando impaciente por la siguiente ocasión en que pudiera ver a la señorita Daidouji aparecer por esa puerta, apenas había respondido al cuestionario. Hobbies, mascotas, comida favorita, no podía pensar en nada de eso, sin embargo un par de preguntas llenaban su mente con las posibles respuesta. _¿Cómo sería su cita ideal? ¿Cuál sería su mujer ideal?_

Esta última era fácil, su mujer ideal estaba al otro lado de la puerta, vestida con un traje sastre de un color que resaltaba el de sus ojos y una falda con el largo adecuado para que un hombre apreciara el hermoso par de piernas, zapatos de tacón bajo, lo cual explicaba su velocidad para correr y el cabello como una cascada negra brillante y con toda seguridad tan sedosa que sus dedos resbalarían con facilidad cuando lo acariciara mientras la besaba.

Touya despertó de su ensimismamiento recordando que no estaba solo en ese lugar y que aún faltaban tres personas antes de que él pudiera pasar.

Miró su reloj, realmente no le importaba mucho si tardaba en pasar, podía dedicarle todo el tiempo que fuera necesario mientras pudiera disponer de al menos unos minutos a solas con la señorita Daidouji. Al menos eso era el tiempo que parecía tomarle cada entrevista.

Hizo un repaso mental de lo que tenía planeado para ese día y no había nada que no pudiera dejar para después y si no Yukito podría encargarse… ¡Yukito! Ni siquiera le había avisado, podría llamarlo por teléfono, pero preferiría explicarle en persona. Miró su reloj una vez más: 20 minutos. No, no podía arriesgarse a que ella saliera otra vez y no verla. O tal vez a perder su turno, aunque esto no era del todo posible pensó mirando el número que tenia en la mano. Esperaría un poco más.

Pasaron 15 minutos antes de que el sonido del picaporte anunciara el fin de la entrevista y volvió a suceder lo mismo que antes solo que esta vez era el turno del otro hombre en la sala. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Touya se puso de pie de un salto llamando la atención de todos.

-Señorita Daidouji.

-¿Si? –preguntó Tomoyo titubeante-. "_¿Sabe mi nombre?"_

-¿Sería mucho problema si salgo un momento? Regresaré en seguida –agregó con rapidez.

-No tenga cuidado, mientras conserve su número no habrá problema. Pero si lo prefiere, puedo hacerle una cita para la tarde o mañana –ofreció Tomoyo acostumbrada a que sus clientes tuvieran toda clase de contratiempos.

-No, no será necesario yo regresaré –dijo casi como si hiciera una promesa.

-Como prefiera –dijo Tomoyo con una tímida sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

El corazón de Touya latía acelerado, se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso, apenas una ligera conversación y ella podía ponerlo en ese estado. Se volvió a mirar a las dos mujeres que aún quedaban en la sala, lo miraban con extrañeza y admiración.

-Volveré pronto –dijo sin más y salió presuroso del lugar.

----------

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Touya logró regresar a las oficinas de _Señorita Cupido_ justo a tiempo para ver a la señorita Daidouji mientras entraba la siguiente persona en turno.

-Regrese –anunció Touya casi sin aliento al entrar por la puerta.

-Eso veo señor –comentó Tomoyo sorprendida por la extraña actitud del hombre.

-Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto –informó entre jadeos.

-Está bien señor Kinomoto, si gusta puede servirse un vaso con agua, en aquella esquina encontrara el dispensador de agua, creo que lo necesita –dijo señalando al lugar.

-Gracias.

Y una vez más la puerta se cerró.

-Parece que tuvo algunos problemas señor Kinomoto –comentó la mujer a su lado.

-En realidad solo uno –dijo Touya y se levantó para servirse agua-. Me fue difícil encontrar estacionamiento aquí cerca.

-¿Fue por su auto?

-Si y a avisar que llegaría tarde al trabajo.

-Ah, no tenía previsto que esto tomaría tanto tiempo.

-No, no tenía previsto nada de esto.

-Yo por el contrario pedí la mañana libre, sabe, no es la primera vez que vengo a una agencia de citas –confesó la mujer un poco avergonzada.

-¿No? –preguntó Touya con educado interés.

-Había ido a otro sitio pero no me gusto y me recomendaron _Señorita Cupido_, tiene fama de un 90 de éxito y por lo que vimos esta mañana podemos decir que es cierto ¿no cree?

Touya pensó en la señorita Sasaki y el profesor Terada. ¿Aún estarían juntos? ¿Funcionaría esa relación?

-Es muy difícil encontrar una pareja hoy en día ¿no le parece?

-Si, eso parece –contestó Touya no muy de acuerdo. No conocía a nadie que hubiera necesitado una agencia así. Y por muy famosa que fuera _Señorita Cupido_ no había oído de ella.

Su hermana se había casado con un chino odioso, su mejor amigo Yukito con una compañera de la universidad, Kaho su mejor amiga, se casó con un inglés muy extraño. Nakuru era la única de sus amistades que no se había casado pero hasta ahora no veía que tuviera dificultades para conseguir pareja.

¿Y él? Touya había tenido algunas relaciones antes, romances fugaces sin importancia uno de ellos incluso con Nakuru, pero nada importante. A sus 32 años ya había llegado a pensar que el amor era algo a lo que no estaba destinado. Nunca se había sentido como ese día, nada lo había preparado para lo fulminante que fue encontrarse con esa mujer. Y haría todo lo posible por conocerla y tener al menos una posibilidad con ella.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos sonriendo, seguramente Yukito todavía no se reponía de la sorpresa. Había ido corriendo hasta su propia oficina e irrumpió en el despacho de Yukito.

**- Flash Back -**

_-¡La encontré! ¡La encontré! –gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe._

_-¿A quién? –preguntó Yukito poniéndose de pie y sujetando a su amigo por los brazos pues parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento._

_-Es preciosa –dijo Touya eufórico-. Tiene unos ojos, un cabello... y unas piernas._

_Yukito sonreía empezando a comprender._

_-Además tiene una energía... –continuó Touya-, y un entusiasmo, tal vez... no, no tal vez no. No regresaré en todo el día –informó sin más._

_-Pero... –replicó Yukito._

_-¿Puedes encargarte de la oficina? Si verdad, gracias -agregó con toda prisa antes de encaminarse nuevamente a la puerta para marcharse._

_-Pero ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿A dónde vas? –preguntaba Yukito siguiéndolo._

_-Es muy largo de contar, después te diré._

_Al salir del despacho llegaron a la recepción donde apareció la secretaria de Yukito con varios juegos de copias en las manos._

_-¡Señora Namani! –exclamó Touya y dio un abrazo a la mujer antes de correr para alcanzar el elevador._

_-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó la secretaria desconcertada por el comportamiento del más serio de sus jefes._

_-No lo se –respondió Yukito sonriendo-. Parece que se ha enamorado._

_-¡Enamorado! ¿El señor Kinomoto?_

_Los dos miraron al elevador sorprendido por el impacto de la noticia._

**- Fin de Flash Back -**

Una vez más la puerta se abrió, Touya volvió a sentir el ya familiar retumbar de su corazón. Ahí estaba ella y no se cansaba de verla.

-Sigue aquí señor Kinomoto –dijo Tomoyo una vez que pasó a la mujer que platicara con Touya momentos antes.

-Y no me voy a mover de aquí señorita Daidouji –respondió él con una sonrisa que le hizo un nudo en el estómago a la joven por lo que solo pudo hacer un ademán con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

Touya se puso de pie y caminó por el lugar nervioso, ya solo tenía que esperar media hora, media hora y por fin estaría con ella. Miró su cuestionario sin contestar, nadie había llegado después de él, tal vez ella podría dedicarle un poco más de tiempo podría ayudarlo a llenar el mismo. Miró su reloj, ya casi era hora del almuerzo.

-"_Perfecto" _–pensó entusiasmado-. "_Tal vez podría invitarla a almorzar"._

Después de un rato Touya se obligó a si mismo a sentarse y serenarse, nada podía salir mal. Debía estar tranquilo y centrado. Ella debía darle una oportunidad. Para una persona acostumbrada a luchar por lo que quería, no debía representar un gran problema, era un reto con el que podía disfrutar.

Al cabo de media hora sin falta, la puerta volvió a abrirse y la señorita Daidouji despidió a la mujer que parecía muy esperanzada con el resultado de su entrevista.

-La llamaré pronto, se lo aseguro –dijo Tomoyo al despedirla, después suspiró y levantó la vista lentamente por el hombre frente a ella que esperaba ya de pie-. Creo que ha llegado su turno señor Kinomoto.

-Eso parece –respondió Touya con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-Adelante –dijo Tomoyo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar, cuando pasó junto a ella pudo percibir el olor de su loción. Olía a limpio, fresco, emanaba de él una personalidad electrizante. Aspiró buscando despejar su mente-. "_Adelante Tomoyo tu puedes hacerlo"._

----------

-Siéntese señor Kinomoto –dijo ella señalando una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, Tomoyo hizo lo mismo ocupando su sillón-. Su cuestionario, por favor pidió ella con la mano extendida, la misma mano que aún seguía enrojecida. Touya la miró un segundo antes de tomarla con ambas manos.

-Creo que si fue una quemada fea después de todo –y se inclinó un poco para examinarla.

-No importa –replicó Tomoyo tratando de liberar su mano, pero él se lo impedía tomándola firmemente-. No es nada, en serio.

-Yo no lo creo así –dijo él con firmeza y la miró directo a los ojos, con la intensidad de siempre, misma que dejaba a la chica sin aliento y por lo tanto inmóvil-. Le traje esto –informó al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta-. Es lo mejor que conozco para este tipo de quemaduras –y de alguna manera con solo una mano se las arregló para sacar de la misma un pomada mientras con la otra seguía sujetando la mano herida-. Espero que le ayude.

Tomoyo quería quejarse, replicar que no era necesario, pero en el momento en que Touya colocó la pomada sobre su mano y la extendió con dos dedos de una forma suave por la piel lastimada no pudo decir nada. Lo hacia con tanto cuidado y de una forma tan íntima que Tomoyo no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería sentir esos dedos en otras partes mas sensibles de su cuerpo.

Touya disfrutaba con el contacto de su mano y se estaba tomando su tiempo para aplicar la pomada, no quería soltar esa mano temblorosa que sujetaba. Quería besarla, quería apretarla, jalarla hacia él por encima del escritorio y…

-Muchas gracias –dijo Tomoyo aprovechando un momento en que el relajó su mano para liberar la propia-. Es usted muy amable.

-No es nada –dijo un tanto decepcionado y le ofreció la pomada-. Quédese con ella, todavía debe aplicarla algunas veces antes de empiece a mejorar.

-Gracias –y tomó la pomada con rapidez haciendo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura agregó-. Ahora si, déme su cuestionario para que podamos empezar.

Touya le entregó el mismo esperando su reacción al ver el cuestionario inconcluso. La señorita Daidouji no ocultó su sorpresa al ver el formulario prácticamente vacío y levantó la vista al hombre frente a ella con la boca abierta con gesto interrogante cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

-Discúlpeme un momento –dijo ella tomando el teléfono inalámbrico-. Señorita Cupido, buenas tardes, aquí Daidouji –contestó ella con una voz serena y suave que puso a Touya en una tensión un tanto incómoda para un hombre-. ¡Señorita Mihara! ¡Qué gusto escuchar su voz!... está bien, Chiharu, pero debo insistir en que me llames Tomoyo.

-"_Tomoyo" _–pensó Touya con alegría-. "_Así que ese es tu nombre".- _Tomoyo –susurro para pronunciar su nombre saboreando el sonido de cada sílaba.

Tomoyo levantó la vista pero Touya negó con la cabeza indicando que podía seguir con su llamada.

-Pero dijiste que la cita había sido un éxito –replicó Tomoyo arrugando la nariz respingona en un gesto que agradó a Touya, quien no se perdía ni uno solo de los movimientos de sus labios o la mirada en sus ojos.

Tomoyo sintió la mirada sobre ella otra vez, con la misma intensidad que la desconcertaba poniéndola nerviosa y haciéndola consciente de el espacio que ese hombre ocupaba en la oficina. Todo parecía haberse reducido de un modo alarmante como si con solo alargar el brazo pudiera tocarla. Hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la llamada.

-Pero el joven Yamazaki es perfecto para ti –aseguró Tomoyo con vehemencia y miró a su cliente-. Lo siento –dijo en voz baja-, ¿porque no continua llenando el cuestionario? no tardare mucho –Touya asintió.

Tomoyo colocó el teléfono entre su hombre y su oreja y recogió los formularios de esa mañana para colocarlos en una carpeta y guardarlos en un cajón. Seguía escuchando atentamente cada palabra del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y por qué no dejaste que te besara? -replicó Tomoyo-. ¿De que tienes miedo?

Tomoyo se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos por el lugar, miró por la ventana mientras escuchaba. Miró hacia el escritorio y reparó en la caja que aún no había colocado en su lugar en el espacio más alto del librero que estaba detrás del señor Kinomoto.

Volvió a colocarse el auricular en el hombro y tomó a caja, el señor Kinomoto intentó ayudara, pero ella se negó con un ademán recordándole que aún no había acabado con el formulario.

Hacia tiempo ya que Touya había olvidado el cuestionario su atención estaba centrada únicamente en Tomoyo. _¿Cuál es tu cita perfecta_, había recordado él.

_-"¿Cuál es tu cita perfecta Tomoyo?" _ -corrigió en su mente-. "_¿Una película y una cena, ¿ó únicamente una cena? En un sitio elegante y a la luz de las velas, mismas que darían luz a esos ojos ya de por si brillantes. ¿O tal vez caminar por la playa cogidos de la mano mientras el agua roce suavemente tus delicados pies?"_

Mientras pensaba en esto la siguió con la mirada sin dejar de asombrarse por su vitalidad, era evidente que era una de esas personas que no podía quedarse quieta aunque también notaba la seriedad con que escuchaba a su cliente.

-No sabría decirte –siguió hablando Tomoyo mientras se acercaba al librero-. A mi no me han dado _El beso_, por lo menos no todavía – Touya encontró esta conversación muy interesante-. Cuando me han besado ha sido tan terrible que he preferido olvidarlos.

Y era verdad pensó Tomoyo, hasta ahora no había recibido un beso que fuera memorable. Suspiró jalando la vieja escalera que tenía a un lado. En un parpadeó notó al señor Kinomoto a su lado ayudándola con la escalera y le sonrió agradecida pero se negó a que le ayudara con la caja.

Touya resopló por su terquedad. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba portarse como un caballero? Solo esperaba que no fuera una de esas chicas feministas que no permitían que un hombre las ayudara en nada. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, Tomoyo no parecía ser de esa clase de mujeres. Como sea permanecería a su lado sujetando la escalera que a su parecer era demasiado vieja e insegura.

Tomoyo comenzó a subir por la misma y se detuvo a la mitad del camino, recargando la caja en uno de los escalones y tomó el auricular en la mano.

-Bueno, supongo… supongo –Tomoyo dudo un momento sabía que el señor Kinomoto la escucharía y sería un tanto vergonzoso pero no podía permitir que Chiharu tuviera dudas, ella y Yamazaki eran el uno para el otro, tenía que convencerla de darle la oportunidad al hombre, así que continuó-. Supongo que un beso… _El beso_, debe ser cuando, desde el momento en que sus labios tocan los tuyos te olvidas de todo a tu alrededor, que solo seas conscientes de él, de sus labios, su aliento. Que te haga flotar, mareada, embriagada de su sabor, con el corazón a mil por hora, que las rodillas te tiemblen a tal grado que sientes que las piernas no pueden sostenerte y te aferres a él con fuerza para no caer – Tomoyo terminó con un lánguido suspiro.

Touya agradeció la pausa internamente, aunque su corazón latía acelerado y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. El precioso trasero de Tomoyo había quedado a la altura de sus ojos y si bajaba lentamente la vista podía apreciar a la perfección el par de piernas que acompañaban a ese escultural cuerpo.

La imaginación de Touya lo torturaba, casi podía verse a si mismo colocando una mano sobre su tobillo para des ahí iniciar el camino de ascenso, acariciando lentamente, centímetro a centímetro. Deteniéndose un segundo por detrás de la rodilla y después abrir los dedos de la mano para abarcar lo más posible del muslo por debajo de la falda. La obligaría a bajar lanzando a un lado la caja y el teléfono. Le daría la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la escalera y ofrecerle _El beso_ que ella describiera y darle todo lo que ella le pidiera.

-¿Señor Kinomoto? ¡Señor Kinomoto! –casi gritó Tomoyo desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Touya con voz espesa y agitó la cabeza-. Perdón, ¿qué decía?

-Parecía muy lejos de aquí señor Kinomoto –comentó Tomoyo.

-Si –carraspeó Touya jalando el nudo de su corbata que repentinamente parecía muy apretado-. Si, creo que si, lo siento.

-No importa, ¿podría sostener el teléfono, por favor? –pidió ella tendiéndole el aparato.

Touya lo tomó mirando el mismo, ¿en qué momento había terminado la llamada?

Tomoyo mientras tanto había subido un peldaño más de la escaleras para acomodar la caja cuando ese mismo peldaño se rompió haciendo que Tomoyo perdiera el equilibro al tiempo que gritaba.

Touya había notado el peldaño romperse y soltó el teléfono para atrapar a Tomoyo cuando caía hacia atrás. Los dos cayeron al suelo y él apenas tuvo tiempo de proteger a Tomoyo con su cuerpo al ver que la escalera se les venía encima, afortunadamente la escalera cayó a un lado apenas a unos centímetros de ellos.

-¡Cielos! –dijo Tomoyo con voz ahogada. Por encima del hombro de Touya alcanzó a ver la caja que alcanzó a acomodar en su sitio justo a tiempo-. Al menos la caja se quedo en su lugar.

-Al menos pude atraparla a tiempo –corrigió Touya incorporándose un poco para mirarla-. También tuvimos suerte de que la escalera no nos cayera encima.

-Si claro –dijo ella nerviosa con su proximidad.

-¿Está bien?

-Si, gracias ¿y usted?

-Yo… estoy… muy bien –respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Tomoyo fue consciente de la posición de sus cuerpos, del contacto tan íntimo en los mismos. Y sintió que enrojecía al grado máximo.

-Qui… quisiera levantarme, por favor.

-Por supuesto –respondió Touya aunque hubiera querido decir _Lástima_ y se incorporó ayudándola a levantarse.

Fue tanto el afán de Tomoyo por levantarse que lo hizo demasiado rápido y eso le provocó un mareo. Al notar esto el señor Kinomoto la sujeto con ambas manos por la cintura. Tomoyo las sintió como fuego lanzándole sensaciones extrañas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Esto solo logro aumentar su mareo.

-¿Se siente mal? –preguntó preocupado-. ¿Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza al caer?

-Si, ¡no! Es solo que me levante muy rápido.

Touya la ayudo a sentarse y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella observándola con detenimiento.

-¿Comió algo esta mañana?

-Si, claro –respondió recuperando el color.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo, lo de siempre, tostadas y té.

-Ya casi pasó la hora del almuerzo –dijo Touya mirando a su reloj-. Vamos la invitó a almorzar y se incorporó tendiéndole la mano.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, necesita comer.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado su entrevista –replicó mirando el cuestionario inconcluso.

-Podemos hacerlo más tarde –insistió Touya.

-No creo…

-Miré –la interrumpió, inclinando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos-. Si tanto le preocupa, podemos empezar la entrevista mientras comemos, ¿le parece?

Tomoyo meditó unos instantes, observó al señor Kinomoto y pudo notar que era un hombre que no cedía fácilmente.

-Esta bien, pero… -Y levantó una mano impidiendo que él hablara-. Iremos al sitio donde siempre almuerzo.

-Por mi no hay problema –a Touya le pareció perfecto, él quería saber todo sobre ella y eso incluía el sitio donde siempre almorzaba.

----------

_El lugar donde siempre almorzaba_, resultó ser una banca del parque en un área tranquila y boscosa, que tenía como centro una enorme fuente en la que el agua saltaba haciendo figuras.

El lugar era bastante frecuentado por personas de todas las edades, solas o acompañadas que como ellos estaban ahí para comer su almuerzo o simplemente buscando un lugar tranquilo donde olvidarse del estrés cotidiano mientras paseaban o leían un libro.

Tomoyo había insistido en comprar unos emparedados y unas botellas de agua endulzada. A ella le gustaba el atún y el agua de limón. También llevaba un recipiente con verduras cocidas de la que picaron los dos, y una manzana que partió en dos para compartirla con él.

No había hablando prácticamente nada pero eso a Touya no le molestaba, ensimismado como estaba en contemplarla, tan relajada, sentada en la banca con las piernas cruzadas y una servilleta de papel protegiendo su falda, miraba alrededor a todas las personas que por ahí estaban. A veces la sorprendía sonriendo con aprobación a algunas parejas que deambulaban felices o frunciendo el ceño al ver a otras que parecían discutir. Hasta que fijó su mirada en él, lo cuál era algo que esperaba pacientemente.

-Aún no hemos iniciado su entrevista señor Kinomoto –señaló ella antes de dar una mordida a su manzana.

-Touya, por favor, llámeme Touya –pidió él tomando su porción de manzana.

-Está bien… Touya –y suspiró-. Pero insistiré en que me llames Tomoyo.

-No hay problema… Tomoyo –dijo él pronunciando su nombre con una suavidad que la perturbo.

-¿Qué te dedicas, Touya? –preguntó ella iniciando la entrevista.

-Soy arquitecto –respondió él serio-. Estoy asociado con mi mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro. Diseñamos y/o remodelamos toda clase de edificios.

-¿Toda clase?

-Casa, departamento, edificios, bodegas. De todo un poco.

-¿Disfrutas tu trabajo?

-Mucho, me gusta crear y me agrada que a otros les guste lo que hago.

-Entiendo –dijo Tomoyo a ella también el gustaba lo que hacia y disfrutaba observando el fruto de su trabajo: parejas felices.

-¿Eres soltero, divorciado, separado…?

-Soltero.

-¿Y has tenido parejas antes?

-Si, algunas.

-¿Has estado enamorado de alguna de ellas?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –confesó encogiéndose de hombros-. Creo que simplemente no me había sucedido.

-¿Por qué decidiste acudir a _Señorita Cupido_?

-Creo que ya es tiempo –respondió Touya después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Tiempo de qué?

-De encontrar a mi pareja ideal –y agregó para si-. "_Aunque creo que ya la encontré"._

Había respondido con lentitud lanzándole una de sus miradas intensas, que hacían que sus piernas temblaran tanto que agradeció estar sentada.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta yo?

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo le haces para reunir a las parejas?

-Por instinto –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿No usas computadoras como todas las agencias?

-No, no me gustan esos aparatos. Las computadoras cometen errores y no poseen intuición… solo registran datos y números y compaginan esos datos… las personas usamos el instinto.

Touya reflexionó sobre esto, ahora reparaba en que no había visto ninguna computadora en su oficina.

-Entonces, ¿es solo eso? ¿Instinto?

-Si, así de simple. Me concentro en pocos casos a la vez y le encuentro a la persona indicada. A veces dentro del mismo grupo de personas que llegan a la agencia, a veces en sitios como este –dijo señalando alrededor.

-¿Aquí?

-Si, por eso me gusta venir aquí a observar gente.

-¿Y te ha funcionado?

-¡Claro! –exclamó, pero al ver su escepticismo agregó-. Por ejemplo, Chiharu llegó a la agencia y esa misma semana me topé con Yamazaki, justo aquí, él estaba sentado donde estás tu ahora y comenzamos a platicar y supe que era el hombre ideal para ella.

-Así de simple –dijo él enarcando una ceja.

-Así de simple –replicó ella sonriendo-. No sé, siempre tuve ese algo, ese don de Celestina, según decía una de mis amigas de la universidad. Hice algunas parejas en la preparatorio pero fue en la universidad donde me di cuenta del potencial que tenía.

-¿Qué estudiaste?

-Psicología –respondió y los dos rieron-. Y he hecho toda clase de cursos sobre relaciones de pareja, depresión, soledad. Todo lo que pueda servirme para ayudar a mis clientes.

-Dicen que tienes 90 por ciento de éxito ¿qué pasa con el otro 10 por ciento?

-No soy infalible ¿sabes? –bromeó ella-. El otro 10 por ciento no son fracasos totales creo yo, algunos encuentras buenos amigos en las parejas que les busco, he tenido casos en los que han encontrado el amor entre la familia alguno de ellos, con un amigo, primo, hermano o algo así ¿me explico?

-Si creo que si.

-A veces simplemente les doy esperanzas y las herramientas necesarias para aventurarse ellos solos a buscar parejas.

-Admirable –dijo Touya con sinceridad. Ella realmente se preocupaba por sus "clientes".

-Gracias –agradeció con humildad.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Tomoyo le dio ese tiempo para asimilar la información que le había dado, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Lo que no imaginaba era que Touya utilizaba ese tiempo para animarse a hacer una pregunta que lo atormentaba.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó al fin-. ¿Eres soltera, casada, divorciada…?

-Soy soltera.

Touya sentía una algarabía interior que difícilmente era contenida pero al final el control ganó.

-¿Por qué _Señorita Cupido_ sigue soltera?

La pregunta provocó una reacción que Touya no esperaba, los ojos de Tomoyo se apagaron al instante y ella evitó su mirada antes de responder.

-He comprobado que mis instintos no son tan buenos aplicados en mi –y miró su reloj-. ¡Cielos! Es tardísimo, creo que es hora de irnos.

Ahora Touya bien podría darse de golpes y patadas a si mismo. No era eso lo que quería. No deseaba que terminara tan pronto.

-Yo no tengo prisa –aseguró él.

-Pero yo si –dijo un tanto cortante pero se arrepintió de inmediato, inspiró profundamente y recobró el ánimo-. Mira estoy segura que debes volver a tu oficina, no creo que a tu amigo le agrade que lo dejes solo.

-En realidad arreglé todo para tener el día libre. ¿Puedo al menos acompañarte de regreso a la agencia?

-No voy para allá, yo… había reservado esta tarde para hacer algunas tareas pendientes.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuales?

Tomoyo lo miró dubitativa, pero había algo en Touya que le decía que podía confiar en él. Y quería hacerlo.

-Debo buscar unos muebles para mi departamento. Acabo de mudarme de casa. También mude la agencia y me había dedicado en un 100 por ciento a decorarla, así que ahora debo centrarme en el lugar donde vivo, prácticamente no tengo muebles.

Ahora entendía porque no tenía secretaría, seguramente aún no había contratado una y eso también explicaba el porque de las cajas en la oficina.

-¿Sabes de algún lugar donde pueda encontrar muebles de buena calidad?

-¿Importa el precio?

-No, estoy dispuesta a pagar un lo que sea siempre y cuanto el precio seqa razonable.

-Estás de suerte porque conozco el sitio perfecto –y dicho esto, recogieron sus cosas y Touya la tomó del brazo para llevarla a su auto.

----------

-Tenías razón –exclamó Tomoyo emocionada inspeccionando el lugar-. Este sitio es perfecto.

Touya la había llevado a un lugar que el mismo recomendaba a sus clientes para amueblar sus casas. Los muebles eran de excelente calidad e incluso podían encontrar algunas antigüedades una sección de local.

Tomoyo vio de todo, salas, comedores, libreros y camas, sobre todo camas.

-Ya estoy cansada de dormir en el suelo –confesó divertida-. Lo único que tengo es la cocina y como en la encimera de la misma. Este juego de sillones es bonito ¿no te parece? –murmuró mientras lo señalaba.

-Si, se ve cómodo –admitió Touya.

-¿Crees que me digan algo si me siento un momento? –preguntó mirando alrededor como si fuera una niña a punto de hacer una travesura cosa que hizo sonreír a Touya.

-Hazlo –la animó-, no creo que te digan nada, de todos modos yo vigilare por si viene alguien.

-Gracias –dijo ella con una sonrisa tan amplia que Touya se sintió recompensado-. ¡Qué cómodo! –comentó ella al tiempo que se sentaba y cruzaba una pierna, después se dejó caer sobre el respaldo acomodándose entre los cojines y suspiró-. Ya me puedo imaginar en este sillón un viernes por la noche viendo una buena película.

Touya también se lo podía imaginar, pero no estaría sola: él la acompañaría, sentado a su lado con un brazo rodeando sus hombros, ella estaría descalza con los pies sobre el sillón mientras comían palomitas. Y si la película fuera aburrida podrían dedicarse a hacer cosas más divertidas que ver televisión…

-Touya, Touya ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? Si, si claro –respondió él sin estar muy seguro de lo que le estaría diciendo.

-Eres un pésimo vigía ¿sabes? –lo reprendió divertida-. No importa, creo que me lo llevaré –dijo mirando el juego de sillones, -pero antes quisiera estar segura de que no tienen alguna cama que me agrade, eso es lo más importante.

-Estoy de acuerdo –comentó Touya-. Una cama es muy importante-. "S_obre todo si un día logró que compartas la mía"_. ¿Por qué no tiene muebles? –preguntó repentinamente mientras seguían mirando-. ¿No te quedaste con nada del lugar donde vivías antes?

-Vivía con mi madre –respondió ella arrugando la nariz con desaprobación a una cama de aspecto gótico-. Ella tenía su propio negocio pera ahora que yo tenía posibilidades de independizarme decidió venderlo todo incluyendo la casa para dedicarse a una de sus grades pasiones: viajar.

-¿Y por qué no te quedaste tú con la casa? ¿Acaso no te la ofreció?

-Lo hizo –asintió ella-, pero no podía aceptar, era una casa demasiado grande para mi, teníamos dos criadas que nos ayudaban con la limpieza.

-Así de grande.

-Más o menos –sonrió sin darle importancia-. Yo prefería alquilar algo por mi propia cuenta y empezar de cero.

-¿Alquilar? ¿Por qué no comprar?

-Fue más fácil encontrar departamento para alquilar. Tal vez más adelante cuando me haya acostumbrado a vivir sola, compre una casa.

-¿Quieres decir cuando te cases?

-Tal vez –respondió evasiva.

Touya hubiera querido indagar más pero en ese momento pasaron cerca de la sección de antigüedades y algo en su interior captó la atención de Tomoyo y caminó directo hacia ella.

-¡Mira esto! ¡Es preciosa! –exclamó ella señalando a la esquina más apartada.

Al llegar al sitio del que Tomoyo hablaba, Touya pudo ver que se refería a una cama enorme con dosel, la madera se veía sólida y en buen estado, la cabecera tenía un tallado que tenía fascinada a la joven. El colchón que la acompañaba estaba cubierto por un cobertor blanco. La cama tenía dos mesitas de noche en cuyos cajones había un tallado a juego con el de la cabecera.

-Es grande –comentó Touya al notar sus dimensiones.

-Es perfecta –dijo Tomoyo y se subió en la misma para recostarse en ella.

Esta vez Touya no necesitó dejarse llevar por sus fantasías, la imagen que tenía frente a sí excedía la capacidad de su imaginación.

Tomoyo había cerrado los ojos suspirando, su cabello negro se extendía por la blanca superficie y tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios como si…

Un calor bochornoso se extendió por su cuerpo, hasta que ella abrió los ojos y él se vio obligado a controlarse antes de que su cuerpo lo traicionara delatando sus pensamientos. Escuchó que la chica suspiraba pesarosa.

-Lástima que no puedo llevármela –dijo decepcionada.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú lo dijiste, es enorme, no cabría en mi habitación.

Touya la observó extender los brazos y acariciar la suave superficie. Ese día había sido un día de impulsos: uno más no debía tener importancia. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a la cama y se recostó a su lado.

Tomoyo no había dicho nada pero Touya sabía que lo miraba, él fingía mirar el techo y cerró los ojos un momento antes de ponerse sobre su costado y mirarla.

-Tienes razón –dijo recargándose sobre un codo-. Es perfecta.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, no podía hablar y siguió mirándolo. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba un rato tan agradable con un hombre. Touya Kinomoto era un hombre muy atractivo y con muchas cualidades que lo convertían en la pareja ideal para cualquier mujer. Incluso para ella, aunque debía recordarse que se había prometido a si misma no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, no más…

Pero sus instintos le decían que este hombre sería diferente, que este hombre no la traicionaría lastimándola en lo más profundo. Sus instintos la animaban le decían que podía alargar el brazo para retirar ese mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente, que podría acariciar su cabello, colocar la mano sobre su nuca y atraerlo hacia ella para saborear la firmeza de sus labios. Él respondería Tomoyo lo sabía, él la besaría y…

-¿Tomoyo? –la llamó él suavemente.

-¿Si? –dijo ella parpadeando y miró sus manos solo para comprobar aliviada que seguían en su sitio sin moverse-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ahora eras tú quien estaba lejos –comentó él sonriendo-. ¿Dónde estabas Tomoyo?

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque te veías muy contenta, como si estuvieras en un lugar placentero.

-"_Ó haciendo cosas placenteras" _–pensó ella-. No pensaba en nada en especial –mintió y al mirarlo a los ojos supo que él no le creía.

-¿En serio no te llevarás esta cama? –preguntó él cambiando de tema, cosa que ella agradeció.

-No, no puedo –y comenzó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Es solo que me imaginaba como quedaría esta cama en mi habitación –respondió sin dejar de reír-. Tendría que saltar de un lado al otro y seguramente no podría ni cerrar la puerta o abrir la de mi armario.

-"_Eres preciosa Tomoyo Daidouji"_ –pensó contemplándola-. "_Y ya siento que te amo"._

Este pensamiento lo paralizó, hasta ese momento había estado seguro que ella era la mujer de su vida pero no lo había meditado. La ama, ¿cómo? Y ¿por qué? ¿El mismo día de haberla conocido y bajo de esas circunstancias? ¿Era aquello posible? No lo sabía y no importaba. Amaba a esa mujer y quería estar a su lado toda la vida. La vio levantarse sin atreverse a respirar. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo la convencería de darle una oportunidad?

-Vamos –dijo ella y Touya se levantó de la cama automáticamente-. Voy a comprar esa sala.

Mientras Tomoyo hacía su compra, Touya la observaba tratando de encontrar el modo de permanecer con ella más tiempo y no solo ese día sino también mañana y el día siguiente y el siguiente. Caminaron a la puerta en silencio a ella se le veía satisfecha y a él preocupado.

-Bien –suspiró Tomoyo feliz al salir del lugar-. Este ha sido un buen día.

-¿Puedo llevarte a la agencia? –preguntó él.

-¿A la agencia? ¿Para qué?

-No sé, ¿para que recojas tu auto?

-¿Mi auto? Ah, no. No tengo auto, al menos no de momento –Touya la miraba sin comprender-. Verás, si tengo auto pero esta en el taller, lo están reparando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?

-Lo están reparando –explicó ella con expresión resignada-. El otro día choqué, aunque en realidad no choque, me chocaron, yo apenas iba a encenderlo cuando sentí el golpe por detrás.

-¿Te lastimaste?

-No, afortunadamente no. Pero el pobre hombre que me pegó se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, se había quedado dormido mientras manejaba, fue una suerte que no fuera muy rápido, sino tal vez ahora mismo estaría en el hospital y no hablando aquí contigo.

-Me doy cuenta que eres propensa a los accidentes –dijo él sientiéndose un poco impotente, quería protegerla, cuidar que nada malo le pasara.

-Eso dice mi mamá –sonrió Tomoyo-. En otra época dirían que los Hados están enojados conmigo –bromeó-. No te preocupes –le pidió ella al notar su expresión angustiada-. Ya estoy acostumbrada y me cuido muy bien.

-Está bien –aceptó él no muy seguro-. Entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Tal vez podríamos… cenar?

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y todo gracias a él. Lo miró y supo que con gusto aceptaría su invitación pero…

-Me encantaría aceptar tu invitación –dijo sincera-. Pero preferiría irme a casa, así que tomaré un taxi…

-Yo puedo llevarte.

-Te lo agradezco pero ya has hecho tanto por mi y no quisiera ser una molestia…

-No lo eres –interrumpió con vehemencia-. Me la he pasado muy bien el día de hoy y ha sido un placer poder ayudarte y lo será aún más si me permites llevarte a casa.

-Está bien –aceptó ella. No había nada de malo en ello ¿o si?

----------

Por fin llegaron sin contratiempo al conjunto de edificios donde la joven vivía. El barrio era tranquilo y agradable.

Touya había bajado del auto y lo rodeó para ayudarla a bajar. Sentía la necesidad de acompañarla hasta su apartamento pero sabía que podía parecer desesperado y no era apropiado, al menos no todavía. Así que se conformó con acompañarla hasta la entrada del edificio.

-Has sido muy amable conmigo –dijo Tomoyo agradecida al llegar a la entrada.

-No me lo agradezcas más por favor –insistió él-. Yo también me la pasé muy bien. Si quieres mañana puedo llevarte a otro sitio que conozco, tal vez ahí encuentres una cama que te agrade –ofreció esperanzado.

-No lo sé… -titubeó ella y recordó-. Aún no hemos terminado tu entrevista.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó entusiasmado-. Mañana puedo ir a la agencia a terminar con eso y después de almorzar puedo llevarte a este lugar que te digo.

Después de lo que a Touya le pareció una eternidad ella respondió.

-Bueno, pero solo después de terminar tu entrevista y almorzaremos en el mismo sitio.

-¡Perfecto!

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se observaron en silencio sin saber que más decir.

-Me alegro mucho haberte conocido Touya –contestó Tomoyo.

-Yo también –dijo él con voz ronca e inclinó su rostro lentamente hacia el suyo, pero Tomoyo fue más rápida que él y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches –dijo apresuradamente y corrió al interior del edificio.

Touya se habría sentido muy decepcionado si no hubiese alcanzado a ver que sonreía y que sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Se tocó la mejilla mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

De repente tuvo una idea y corrió a su auto, antes de entrar en el miró por última vez hacia el edificio.

-Buenas noches querida Tomoyo…

**Continuara…**

Bueno que puedo decir, yo misma estoy sorprendida de estar presentando esta historia, nunca creí que fuera capaz de escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo, aunque estrictamente hablando no lo estoy haciendo pues no estoy escribiendo nada de nada de Simplemente. Y es que no pude evitarlo, hace poco vi a unas amigas de hace años y pasé un rato agradable con ellas riendo y recordando viejos tiempos. Al otro día me desperté feliz pues había tenido un sueño, un sueño del que salió esta historia. Conforme más pensaba en ella más quería escribirla. Con decirles que ese mismo día me toco pagar el teléfono y todo el camino de ida y regreso solo pensé en una cosa y es la primera vez que hacer fila no se me hizo tan pesado :P

Estoy muy feliz con el resultado de esta historia pues como se habrán dado cuenta el Touya que describo es uno un poco diferente al que estamos acostumbrados, es más abierto con sus emociones y esta más dispuesto a aceptar que esta enamorado. La misma Tomoyo es un poco diferente es más distraída, aunque sigue igual de apasionada por lo que le gusta.

Como comprenderán he tenido que dividir esta historia en dos episodios pues aún en el momento de escribir estas palabras no he terminado con la historia, me sorprende pues me siento y escribo y escribo y no puedo detenerme, sinceramente no creo que pase de dos capítulos y estoy considerando seriamente poner un poquito de Lemon para el final. Ya me dirán que les parece esta idea y me dirán que les parece esta historia que adoro por que me ha salido del corazón y mis sueños.

Nos vemos en dos semanas para la actualización de "Simplemente… ¿amigos?" Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Señorita Cupido"**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Al otro día en la mañana Touya se había tomado su tiempo para dejar todo arreglado en la oficina cambiando sus citas y firmando los papeles más importantes que quedaron pendientes el día anterior.

Yukito había insistido en que le contara todo y después de eso, había insistido con igual interés para hacerse cargo de todo y animarlo a seguir con sus planes para ese día mientras lo acompañaba al ascensor.

Esta vez Touya encontró estacionamiento cerca de la entrada al edificio y en cuanto bajó del auto, notó un par de patrullas estacionadas cerca de la entrada del edificio de oficinas.

Mientras caminaba tuvo un mal presentimiento y al entrar y ver el rostro preocupado del mismo vigilante que le ayudara el día anterior supo que algo andaba mal.

-Buenos días –saludó Touya.

-Ah, pues ni tan buenos –dijo el hombre quien de inmediato reconoció a Touya-. Siento decirle que la señorita Daidouji no podrá atenderlo hoy.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó preocupado.

-Alguien entró a la oficina de _Señorita Cupido_ y destrozaron el lugar.

-¡Qué! –Exclamó sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies-. Tomoyo… es decir, la señorita Daidouji ¿está bien?

-Si, está bien, la policía está con ella ahora…

Touya ya no escuchó más y corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia; no se sentía capaz de esperar pacientemente el elevador.

Al llegar al quinto piso se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento y después caminó deprisa hacia la oficina. La puerta estaba abierta y desde ahí Touya pudo ver parte de lo sucedido.

Los sillones habían sido volteados, uno de ellos estaba rasgado. Las paredes marcadas con pintura en aerosol de un lado al otro. El dispensador de agua estaba en el suelo la alfombra había absorbido el líquido. Puso un pie dentro sintiendo la humedad bajo su zapato, un policía lo detuvo antes de dar otro paso.

-Lo siento, no puede entrar señor -le detuvo un oficial.

-Soy amigo de la señorita Daidouji ¿dónde esta ella? Quisiera verla.

-En este momento esta dentro del despacho, espere aquí –ordenó.

-¿Está segura que no falta nada? –preguntaba el detective a una aturdida Tomoyo quien miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrarle un sentido a ese desastre.

-Creo que no –respondió temblorosa-. No hay nada de valor aquí fuera de la información que me dan mis clientes –y miró su escritorio-. Ahora me alegro más de no tener computadora –dijo tratando de bromear.

-Jefe –dijo el policía desde la puerta-. Aquí hay un hombre que dices ser amigo de la señorita y… le dije que esperara afuera –amonestó a Touya al notarlo justo detrás de él.

-Touya –suspiró Tomoyo caminando hacia él-. Que gusto ver una cara conocida –y lo abrazó.

Touya la recibió en sus brazos feliz de ver que estaba ilesa, más aun al ver el interior donde había una cantidad impresionante de papeles esparcidos por el suelo, junto con los restos de la escalera que ayer usara Tomoyo, las paredes estaban en el mismo estado que las de la sala de espera.

-¿Podemos continuar señorita? –preguntó el detective después de darle unos minutos.

Tomoyo asintió apartándose un poco de Touya aunque su brazo a un le rodeaba los hombros.

-¿Puede quedarse Touya? –preguntó al detective.

-como prefiera –respondió el hombre-. ¿Sabe de alguien que quiera hacerle daño? ¿Algún enemigo?

-¿Enemigos? –dijo Tomoyo con voz estrangulada-. No, yo no creo tenerlos.

Touya también lo dudaba ¿Quién podría odiar a alguien tan dulce como Tomoyo?

-¿algún cliente resentido? –Sugirió el detective y Tomoyo negó con la cabeza-. Tal vez algún ex de uno de sus clientes, en su negocio las posibilidades son infinitas.

Tomoyo negaba con la cabeza no quería creer que alguna de las personas que conocía fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así.

-Mire jefe –dijo otro policía en el que Touya no había reparado y que al parecer revisaba la escena, llevaba guantes y una cámara fotográfica-. Vea detrás de la puerta –dijo asomándose por ella.

Las cuatro personas en la habitación se movieron de manera que pudieran cerrar la puerta y ver lo que había en ella.

Escritas con aerosol había tres palabras:

_Siempre tan entrometida_

-No puede ser -murmuro Tomoyo.

-¿Le dice algo? –preguntó el detective.

-Si, mi ex-novio, el me decía eso a veces –explicó Tomoyo muy pálida-. Decía que lo mío no era un trabajo que solo me entrometía. Y decía eso _siempre tan entrometida_.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ozaki…Ozaki Koyo…

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio?

-Hace más de un año –respondió después de meditarlo.

-¿Y está segura que es él? ¿No podría ser alguien más?

-Si, es él -insistió con firmeza.

-¿Cómo es que está tan segura?

Touya sintió ganas de golpear al hombre por dudar de su palabra y por el tono de su voz. Pero se contuvo por Tomoyo, ella necesitaba todo su apoyo en ese momento.

-Tiene que ser él –respondió con firmeza a pesar del temblor de su cuerpo-. Hace poco me enteré de que estafaba a sus novias, clonaba sus tarjetas de crédito y cosas como esa, les robaba el dinero.

-¿Por qué lo dejó?

-Él quería que viviéramos juntos, pero yo no estaba segura, pero el insistía, decía que pondríamos dinero a partes iguales e insistía en hacerse cargo del tramite –hizo una pausa-. Después comprendí que lo que quería era que le diera el dinero, seguramente después de hacerlo, desaparecería.

-¿Cómo se enteró de todo esto?

-Hace poco otra ex novia de él vino a buscarme, me dijo que tenía pruebas contra él y que iba a demandarlo, estaba buscando a otras chicas a las que también hubiera estafado. Le dije que aunque a mi no me había robado, que la ayudaría si lo creía necesario, le di mis datos, y ella quedó en buscarme.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la señorita? –Tomoyo se lo dijo-. Bien –el detective anotó el nombre-. Creo que será todo por el momento –y se dirigió a Touya por primera vez-. ¿Porque no lleva la señorita a dar una vuelta mientras nosotros terminamos aquí? Le hará bien tomar un poco de aire mientras terminamos –Touya asintió sacándola de ahí.

-¿Detective? –dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose en la entrada principal-. ¿Cuándo… cuándo podré limpiar todo esto?

-Para esta tarde habremos terminado, podría empezar hoy mismo si así lo desea.

-Si, gracias regresaré más tarde.

Salieron en silencio, ya estaban frente a los elevadores cuando Tomoyo le pidió que bajaran por las escaleras, necesitaba más tiempo que el que le daba el elevador para recuperarse de la impresión, antes de salir del edificio necesitaba sentirse bien.

Apenas habían llegado al piso de abajo cuando Tomoyo se detuvo, hundió la cara entre las manos y sin más empezó a llorar. Touya no dijo nada y la abrazó con mucho cuidado permitiendo que se desahogara.

Touya se sentía terrible al sentirla sufrir, tan pequeña y tan frágil. Le acarició el cabello lentamente tratando de darle consuelo, hasta que sintió que se iba calmando poco a poco. Le entregó un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas, apartó su cabello húmedo de las mejillas, lo colocó con cuidado detrás de la oreja y le besó la frente.

-¿Mejor? –ella asintió hipando, no dejaría de abrazarla hasta que se sintiera completamente bien.

-Todavía… no te he… devuelto… el pañuelo de ayer –dijo ella limpiando su nariz.

-Tengo muchos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Se los doy a todas las chicas lindas que conozco –Tomoyo sonrió-. ¿Es mi imaginación o estás más alta hoy?

-Traigo tacones altos –respondió ella más tranquila y levantó un pie hacia atrás para que él viera los zapatos-. No es tu imaginación estoy más alta hoy.

-Mmmm tacones altos –dijo él recargando su mejilla en el cabello de la joven, empezaba a disfrutar el tenerla en sus brazos-. Eso indica que hoy no tienes la intención de perseguir clientes por la calle –comentó él recordando el episodio con la señorita Sasaki.

-No, no lo creo –respondió riendo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

-Si –respondió ella con la mejilla contra su hombro muy cerca de su cuello-. Pero me sentiré mejor si nos quedamos otro poquito.

-¿Otro poquito? –preguntó en voz baja, ella asintió-. Está bien, puedo quedarme así, otro poquito.

----------

Touya llevó a la Tomoyo a una cafetería que él frecuentaba, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a la chica los lugares concurridos y tranquilos. Supo que había acertado en el momento en que se sentaron y ella sonrió mirando alrededor.

Tomoyo observó cada rincón del agradable lugar, tenía un ambiente amigable y pudo notar que las meseras saludaban a los clientes con familiaridad, incluso la chica que los atendió saludó a Touya con un guiño y coqueteó un poco con él mientras tomaba la orden.

-¿Frecuentas este lugar? –le preguntó en cuanto la mesera se fue.

-Vengo de vez en cuando –admitió-. Pero casi siempre vengo aquí acompañado de Yukito, él viene a casi a diario –y se inclinó un poco para hablar en voz baja-. Las porciones que le dan son las mejores pues parece que la cocinera está enamorada de él.

Tomoyo se estiró un poco para ver a la mujer de quien hablaba. Había dos mujeres en la cocina, las dos muy diferentes, una mujer madura de apariencia dura y otra que tenía más la pinta de una dulce ancianita.

-¿La mujer que parece enojada? –preguntó curiosa.

-No, la otra.

-¡Te estás burlando de mi! –lo acusó.

-No, te aseguro que no, un día podemos venir con Yukito para que lo compruebes por ti misma.

-Vendremos –dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos-. Y si no es cierto…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me harías? –la retó con la mirada.

-No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo.

Después de que les llevaran su orden consistente en un par de cafés y dos porciones de pastel de chocolate no hablaron mucho. Tomoyo había estado muy callada y Touya suponía por la expresión en su rostro, que estaría pensando en lo sucedido pero prefirió no presionarla.

-Nunca imagine que algo así me pasaría –dijo ella pensativa-. Estaba muy animada esta mañana ¿sabes? –miraba su paste sin decidirse a probarlo-. Cuando llegué al piso, no noté nada extraño pero al llegar a la puerta vi que estaba abierta, ¿no se que pensé? –frunció el ceño-. Nada, no podía imaginar… pero cuando empujé la puerta –cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza como si quisiera borrar la imagen que tenía en su mente-. No podía ni moverme, no se escuchaba ningún ruido pero preferí bajar con el señor Osuna, el vigilante de la entrada y le conté lo que había pasado, él llamó ala policía y esperamos juntos.

-Fue lo más sensato.

-Mientras esperábamos, llegaron un par de personas buscando _Señorita Cupido_ y les explique lo que sucedió, lamenté mucho no poder atenderlas.

-No podías hacer nada más.

-Lo sé –tomo un sorbo de su café-. Pienso en ese desastre y… -suspiró.

-¿Y qué?

-Me va tomar tiempo arreglarlo, no se ni por donde empezaré…

-Déjame ayudarte –pidió tomando una de sus manos-. Déjame hacerlo –insistió cuando ella negó con la cabeza-. No creo que quieras hacer esto sola.

-No, la verdad es que no –admitió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y parpadeó para evitar que cayeran.

-Tomoyo yo… yo te aprecio y me considero un amigo, deja que este amigo te ayude.

-Está bien –susurró ella conmovida, algo en su tono de voz le decía que era sincero-. ¿Por donde empezaremos?

-Eso no es problema. Podemos empezar por la sala de espera –sugirió entusiasmado-. Se de un servicio que limpia alfombras, también tendrás que hacer algo con el sillón rasgado.

-Quedó inservible –dijo ella con tristeza.

-Ni tanto, podrías pedir que te lo tapizaran, se de alguien…

-¿Cómo es que sabes de toda esta gente?

-A veces es necesario para mi negocio.

Siguieron hablando sobre lo que harían para arreglar la oficina de Señorita Cupido. Tomoyo se contagió del entusiasmo de Touya y empezó a participar con los planes.

-Tendré que pintar las paredes de nuevo, al menos decidir el color no será problema. Aunque hacer el trabajo es cansado y aburrido.

-¿Tú pintaste las paredes?

-Si –respondió orgullosa-. Lo hice en un fin de semana-. Supongo que lo haré el sábado.

-Y entre los dos lo haremos más rápido.

-Pero, seguramente ya tenías planes para el fin de semana.

-Nada importante –aseguró él feliz de tener un pretexto para verla.

-Está bien, si estás seguro que no tenías nada mejor, puedo hacerlo sola de verdad.

-De verdad que no. También debes cambiar las cerraduras de la puerta.

-Hablé con el dueño del edificio, lo hará hoy mismo –y miró su reloj-. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que debamos esperar?

-Una hora más por lo menos, ¿qué quieres hacer? Podemos ir a ver muebles.

-No, hoy no me siento de humor.

-Entonces tal vez quieras acompañarme a un sitio.

-¿Por qué no?

----------

El lugar al que Touya la llevó era un vecindario llenó de casas, con escuelas y un parque. Todo un poco alejado del área comercial de la ciudad. No había mucho tráfico.

-Aquí es –anunció al estacionarse frente a una casa preciosa con el letrero de _SE VENDE_ en la entrada.

-Es hermosa –Tomoyo se cubría el rostro con una mano para protegerse del sol y apreciar la fachada de la casa.

-Gracias, yo la diseñé.

-¿De verdad? Pues eres muy bueno.

-La terminaron hace poco ¿quieres ver el interior? –ella asintió.

Ya adentro Tomoyo se impresionó con los espacios, las ventanas dejaban entrar la luz, proporcionando calidez, los acabados eran perfectos. Recorrió el lugar pensando que esa podría ser la casa de sus sueños.

-Es una casa para una familia –comentó al llegar al primer piso.

-Si –asintió Touya complacido-. Me inspiré en la casa en que vivía con mis padres, la disposición es la misma, solo que esta casa es un poco más grande.

-Pues tenías un hogar muy acogedor, ya me puedo imaginar este sitio amueblado y lleno de gente.

-"_Yo también" _–pensó él viendo ala chica entrar a la habitación principal.

-Touya esto es precioso –exclamó caminando a una ventana enorme que daba paso a un balcón.

-Esto no estaba en casa de mis padres –dijo al tiempo que abría la ventana para salir.

-El balcón daba al jardín trasero únicamente habitado por un árbol y olía a césped recién cortado.

-El jardín se puede diseñar de acuerdo al gusto de los dueños.

-Si –dijo ella contemplando el espacio vacío-. Yo pondría flores de aquel lado y tal vez un pequeño techo haya para poner sillas y… oh, lo siento, me deje llevar por mi imaginación.

-No por favor, sigue ¿qué más harías?

-No lo se –dijo avergonzada pero Touya siguió esperando cosa que la animo a continuar-. Bueno, si tuviera niños, niños pequeños un columpio, aunque también me gustaría uno para mi, debajo del árbol, sería divertido ¿no crees?

-Si, mucho.

Siguieron recorriendo la casa. Animada por Touya, Tomoyo continuaba contándole sus ideas sobre lo que haría si la casa fuera suya. Touya dijo cual le dijo cual era la habitación de su hermana en la casa original y cual era la suya, le describió la decoración que tenía en aquel entonces, Tomoyo pudo imaginar todos los detalles.

-¿Tus padres siguen viviendo en la misma casa? –preguntó ella, quería conocer un poco más sobre este hombre que empezaba a intrigarla.

-Si, no creo que pudieran mudarse mucho, mamá dice que la casa tiene demasiados recuerdos –respondió Touya sonriendo-. Ahora mismo se encuentran de viaje, papá fue invitado a una excavación, el es maestro de antropología en la universidad y de vez en cuanto asiste a estos lugares buscando viejos tesoros escondidos.

-Y tú mamá siempre lo acompaña.

-No. Es la primera vez que lo hace, como ahora mi hermana está casada no tiene nada que la retenga en casa y aceptó la invitación de mi padre para acompañarlo –Touya negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-Solo pensaba en mamá, ¿cómo la estará pasando? –y le dirigió a Tomoyo una mirada tan tierna que la dejó sin aliento-. Tú me la recuerdas.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué ella también es muy propensa a los accidentes ¿sabes? Cuándo mis padres se conocieron ella cayó encima de mi padre, había subido a un árbol, resbaló y justo en ese momento mi papá pasaba por ahí.

-Muy romántico.

-Papá pensó que un ángel había caído del cielo. "_Y yo, fui arrollado por uno_" –pensó Touya contemplando a la joven.

Tomoyo no pudo comentar nada al respecto, nada vino a su mente, ya era una costumbre que le sucediera eso cuando Touya la miraba de esa manera.

Al salir de la casa Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para darle una última mirada al lugar.

-¿Ya tiene comprador? –preguntó mirando el letrero de _SE VENDE_.

-No lo creo, apenas lo colocaron esta semana.

-Es la misma inmobiliaria que se hizo cargo de la venta de la casa de mamá –comentó Tomoyo al ver el logotipo de la empresa.

-¿En serio? Mi amiga es la dueña de la inmobiliaria, a ella le encargamos todas las ventas.

-La señorita Akizuki –recordó Tomoyo.

-Ella misma.

-Es hermosa.

-Y muy agradable, algún día te la presentaré para que la conozcas mejor, te gustará.

-Si, yo creo que si.

----------

Cuando por fin regresaron a _Señorita Cupido,_ la policía había terminado su trabajo. El dueño del edificio ya había mandado a un cerrajero para que cambiara las cerraduras y terminó justo en el momento en que ellos llegaron, por lo que Tomoyo tuvo un nuevo juego de llaves.

Tomoyo se sintió abrumada otra vez, al entrar al lugar, pero Touya se hizo cargo de inmediato, en poco tiempo se llevaron el sillón para volver a tapizarlo y mientras limpiaban la alfombra Touya y Tomoyo se concentraron en recoger todos los papeles en la oficina.

-Tendré que ordenarlos de nuevo –dijo con cierta tristeza mirando los cuestionarios esparcidos por el suelo.

-No será tan difícil –la animó Touya.

Tomoyo se alegró de que al menos los libreros no hubieran sido dañados, la madera estaba en perfecto estado y al estar empotrados seguramente evitó que los derribaran al suelo. De repente recordó algo y miró con insistencia a la parte superior de uno de los libreros y pudo ver lo que buscaba.

-Touya, ¿podrías ayudarme a bajar eso? –señaló a una parte elevada que ella no alcanzaba.

-Claro –y se estiró para bajar lo que parecía un álbum de fotos muy grueso-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Es mi álbum de éxitos –explicó ella tomándolo entre sus brazos, era una suerte que su ex no lo hubiera encontrado.

-¿Tú álbum de éxitos? –ella asintió feliz y lo abrió para mostrárselo.

-Aquí tengo fotos de las parejas que he formado –explicó pasando las páginas.

Touya observó maravillado por la cantidad de parejas, Tomoyo hacia uno que otro comentario sobre algunas. Había fotos de bodas, algunas acompañadas de fotos de bebes.

-Me mandan cartas agradeciéndome por reunirlos –dijo orgullosa.

De repente una foto llamó su atención, Touya se acercó un poco más a la misma.

-¡Esta es mi hermana! –señaló impresionado.

-¿Sakura es tu hermana? –miró la foto y luego a él recordando-. ¡Tú eres el hermano molesto! ¡El que no dejaba en paz a Shaoran!

-¿Quién dijo que soy molesto? –preguntó con aire ofendido.

-Molesto, celoso, sobreprotector… -enumero con los dedos, muy divertida.

Touya olvidó su molestia al verla reír, le daba gusto verla como el día anterior, pero fingió seguir ofendido.

-Seguro fue Li el que dijo todo eso -gruñendo entre dientes.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros no le diría que había sido su hermana.

-¿Los dos vinieron buscando pareja? –preguntó curioso, siempre había querido saber como le había hecho Li para meterse en la vida de su hermana sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Ninguno de los dos –informó Tomoyo más divertida.

-Perdón…

-Ninguno vino –explicó-. Ellos son mi pareja favorita, no tenían la intención de encontrar pareja.

-Pero, entonces ¿cómo?

-La hermana de Li vino un día diciendo que quería regalarle algo especial a su hermano por su cumpleaños: una novia. Y si se podía, una esposa.

Touya estaba tan asombrado que no decía palabra.

-Ella llenó el formulario y trajo fotos de Shaoran y hasta me entregó un video familiar para que viera como se comportaba socialmente. Su hermana sabía muy bien el tipo de mujer que le gustaría para él. Una chica bonita, de buena familia, con valores, tierna, divertida y tan dulce que pudiera derretir las barreras _que el huraño de su hermano_ se había auto impuesto.

-¿Y mi hermana?

-Eso fue una casualidad, ella me hizo una entrevista para la revista donde trabaja.

-No recuerdo que me comentara sobre ello.

-Fue algo pequeño, la editora de la revista donde trabaja tu hermana fue una de mis clientas. Y quiso darme un poco de publicidad agradecida por la pareja que le conseguí.

-Y entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-Sakura fue a la oficina que tenía antes y me hizo la entrevista, por diversión le sugerí que llenara el cuestionario y así fue que se me ocurrió reunirla con Shaoran. Su hermana organizó una pequeña reunión donde los presentamos, ninguno sospechó nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Así que tu eres la culpable de que mi hermana se casara con ese… con ese… mocoso –escupió señalando la foto de la feliz pareja.

-No fui yo, fue el destino –aseguró cerrando el álbum-. Además no puedes quejarte Shaoran es un buen hombre que ama a tu hermana y ella lo ama a él, ¿qué más puedes pedir?

Tomoyo dejó que Touya refunfuñara a solas mientras ella recordaba como los había presentado.

**- Flash Back -**

_Tomoyo llegó a la reunión en la mansión de la familia Li, había convencido a Sakura de que la acompañara asegurándole que así podría presenciar la forma en que ella reunía a las parejas y no le mintió._

_Las dos habían quedado impresionadas por la elegancia del lugar. Tomoyo buscaba con la mirada a Fanren y la encontró junto a su hermano. Al momento de llamarla los dos voltearon. Tomoyo notó que Shaoran Li se percató de la presencia de la chica de ojos verdes casi de inmediato y sonrió complacida al ver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima._

_-Hola Tomoyo –saludo Fanren-. Qué gusto que hayas venido, te presento a mi hermano Shaoran Li. Shaoran ella es una amiga: la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji –y se estrecharon las manos._

_Traje a una amiga espero no les moleste –dijo Tomoyo jalando un poco a Sakura quien estaba distraída mirando un cuadro._

_Tomoyo lo supo al momento en que los dos se miraron a los ojos. Sakura sonreía nerviosa y cuando Shaoran estrechó su mano se sonrojo levemente._

_En la primera oportunidad Fanren y Tomoyo se apartaron para dejarlos solos, cosa que ellos apenas notaron._

_Fanren estaba complacida y hasta sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano que en ningún momento se separó de la señorita Kinomoto e incluso se ofreció a llevarla a casa en cuanto se enteró que no llevaba auto._

_Esa misma noche Sakura llamó a Tomoyo para contarle que Shaoran la había besado y la había invitado a salir. Por la forma en que Sakura le describió el beso sabía que había sido El beso y supo que había tenido otro éxito cosa que comprobó al poco tiempo cuando Shaoran y Sakura sorprendieron a todos casándose._

**_- _Fin Flash Back_ -_**

Sakura había resultado ser no solo una de sus "clientas" más afortunadas sino una querida amiga. Su amistad apenas empezaba, Sakura había prometido llamarla cuando regresara de la luna de miel para darle los pormenores de la misma y también contarle sobre la boda, misma a la que Tomoyo no había podido acudir, cosa que lamentaba ahora pues sabía que habría podido conocer a Touya Kinomoto un par de semanas antes.

----------

Pasó un tiempo antes de que la alfombra estuviera lista, ya con los sillones restantes en su lugar y a excepción de las paredes, la sala de espera se veía más aceptable.

El interior de la oficina era más complicado en poner en orden. Pasaron largo rato recogiendo papeles y tratando de darles orden. Acomodaron algunas cosas que habían tirado de los libreros. Los cuadros eran un caso perdido y Touya los había puesto aparte junto con las demás cosas que irían a la basura.

Pidieron pizza y charlaron animadamente antes de volver a la labor de ordenar los papeles.

Al final estaban sentados en el piso, se quitaron las chaquetas y Tomoyo los zapatos cosa que a Touya le dio la sensación de intimidad. Verla ahí sentada frete a él rodeada de pilas de papeles con expresión concentrada y descalza lo hacia suspirar continuamente.

-Es la tercera vez que suspiras –dijo Tomoyo acomodando el cuestionario que tenía en una de las pilas de casos exitosos.

-¿Qué?

-Van tres veces que suspiras. Debes estar cansado, ¿porque no te vas a casa? Ya me has ayudado mucho y…

-No voy a dejarte sola –interrumpió con seriedad-. Y no estoy aburrido o cansado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, toma –dijo entregándole otro cuestionario. Tomoyo leyó el nombre y lo acomodó en la pila de casos pendientes.

Tomoyo acomodaba los papeles por parejas reunidas y parejas pendientes. Incluso guardaba los formularios de parejas _reunidas_, de mucho tiempo atrás.

-Deberías considerar utilizar archivos de computadora –sugirió mirando la cantidad de papeles y antes de que ella replicara agregó-. Por lo menos para los casos exitosos. Podrías tener la información en la computadora y guardar la información en discos de respaldo. Hay programas en los que incluso podrías incluir las fotografías de tu álbum.

-Tal vez tengas razón –aceptó Tomoyo mirando la cantidad de papel a su alrededor-. Pero no se nada de computadoras, bueno solo lo que sabe el común de la gente.

-Yo te ayudaré, no se me dan tan mal _esos aparatos_ como tu los llamas –ofreció Touya muy feliz, otra cosa más que le daría el pretexto para pasar tiempo con ella.

-Lo pensaré, lo prometo –dijo poniéndose de pie. Miró hacia la entrada principal donde la puerta estaba cerrada, ese lado de la puerta también tenía algunas marcas de pintura. Todavía no se sentía muy bien con la situación.

Miró la puerta abierta de su oficina y se acercó a ella para cerrarla y mirar otra vez las palabras escritas en ella. Todavía no podía creer que Koyo le hubiese hecho eso, se sentía aliviada de haber terminado con él a tiempo pero… su falta de criterio para encontrar a un hombre adecuado para ella, era demasiado angustioso en ese momento.

Sobre todo ahora que había conocido a Touya y que estaba descubriendo que sentía cosas por él que había prometido no volver a sentir al menos por un tiempo. Volvió la cabeza hacía él para descubrir que la miraba, trató de sonreír pero no pudo, sería terrible descubrir que Touya Kinomoto no fuera la clase de hombre que aparentaba y que sus instintos estaban equivocados una vez más.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touya.

Tomoyo quiso responder pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, así que negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros recargándose contra la pared y volvió a mirar las palabras en la puerta.

-No dejes que esto te afecte –dijo él señalando la puerta y se puso de pie para volver a abrirla y así evitar que la joven siguiera atormentándose-. ¿Qué piensas? Cuéntame- le pidió dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Ella negó con al cabeza de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva, suspiró con fuerza antes de poder hablar.

-Creo que el amor es algo para lo que no estoy destinada.

Touya sintió que su corazón se contraía, esas eran las misma palabras que hasta hace poco él usaba para si mismo.

-¿Sabes? Puedo encontrarle pareja a mucha gente, pero soy incapaz de encontrar una pareja adecuada para mí –y señaló la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza-. Esta es la prueba del pésimo gusto que tengo para los hombres.

-No lo creo –dijo Touya un poco angustiado. Él si sería un hombre adecuado para ella, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

-Pues créelo, ¿Crees que él fue el primero? Pues no es así. - replicó dolida, Touya no dijo nada decidido a dejar que se deshogara y después la haría cambiar de opinión como fuera.

-El primero me dijo que me amaba y yo tonta le creí. Y de verdad creí estar enamorada, él era tan… tan hábil para mentir. Él fue el primero… -hizo una pausa, apartó la mirada y con voz baja confesó-. Yo me entregué a él pensando que no habría nadie más, que seria maravilloso y… fue… fue rápido y muy molesto.

-_"Idiota" _–pensó Touya sintiendo celos y rabia-. _"Maldito imbécil"._

-Después cuando no quise repetir la experiencia, simplemente me dejó diciendo que era… no tiene caso repetirlo.

-¿Qué dijo? –Preguntó con suavidad a pesar de lo furioso que se sentía, era obvio que ella se avergonzaba de esa experiencia-. ¿Qué dijo Tomoyo?

-Dijo… -suspiró con pesar-. Dijo que yo era una bruja frígida, yo se que no es cierto pero…

-Fue un imbécil Tomoyo –Touya levantó su mentón para que lo mirara-. Fue un idiota inexperto que no supo tratar a una mujer. Fue él quien fallo al no saber como hacerte sentir especial. Y todavía tuvo el estúpido atrevimiento de culparte por sus fallas.

-Lo sé –dijo ella con voz entrecortada por la emoción, contagiada por la que había en sus palabras. Estaba segura que Touya si sabía como hacer sentir especial a una mujer.

Touya besó su frente y ella tomó la mano que sujetaba su barbilla para apretarla agradecida.

-Pero esto no termina aquí –continuó-. Con el segundo me prometí ser más precavida y no quise tener relaciones cuando él me lo pidió porque aún no me sentía segura.

-Y te dejó por eso –concluyó Touya.

-Ojalá hubiera sido así, un día fui a buscarlo a su habitación en la universidad y lo encontré con otra en su cama.

Touya quiso lanzar maldiciones y golpear algo, lo que fuera, pero se contuvo.

-Lo siento mucho Tomoyo –ella se encogió de hombros.

-Después llegó Koyo e hizo todo lo posible para acercarse a mí hasta que por fin lo logró. Supongo que fue una suerte que para entonces yo fuera tan desconfiada que no lo dejé entrar en mi corazón. No lo suficiente. Si no, es seguro que le habría dado el dinero que me pedía y ahora me sentiría peor todavía.

-Tomoyo ellos no te merecían.

-Ya lo sé, ¿pero cual es la diferencia? –exclamó molesta-. No quiero que vuelvan a lastimarme –confesó triste.- La tercera es la vencida ¿No es lo que dicen? – sonrió con una ironía que lastimaba al moreno.

Touya no dijo nada pero volvía a mirarla con la intensidad acostumbrada. Parecía decidido pero, ¿a qué? Ella no lo sabía. Miró sus labios y supo que él hacia lo mismo. Una alarma sonó en su cabeza.

-No sé porque te conté todo esto –dijo dando un respingo.

-Tal vez porque sabías que yo comprendería y que puedes confiar en mi –y la sujetó por los brazos para impedirle que escapara.

-Creo que es hora de irnos –forcejeó un poco-, y... y no tienes que... que llevarme a casa –se sentía molesta y temblorosa-. Tampoco tienes que venir a ayudarme a pintar o conseguirme un programa de computadora…

Touya escuchaba desesperado, ella estaba apartándolo, cerrándole las puertas. Seguían forcejeando y él no podía permitir que se alejara, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

La atrajo hacia él con tanta fuerza que casi se queda sin aliento. La aprisionó entre sus brazos para evitar que se moviera. Aunque Tomoyo estaba rígida entre sus brazos, daba la impresión de que aquello tenía más que ver con la sorpresa que con cualquier otra cosa. Touya se decidió entonces y sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella.

Y fue glorioso.

Sus labios la tocaron suavemente en parte porque todavía estaba sorprendido de estarla besando. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y él no quería hacerle daño.

Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que sabía sobre besar era basura. Todo lo demás habían sido simples labios y lenguas, murmullos de palabras sin sentido.

Este era un beso.

Había algo en la fricción, algo mágico en el modo en que él podía oír y sentir su aliento al mismo tiempo y aún así no podía dejar de sentir su corazón palpitar sobre su piel.

Touya siguió provocando su lengua mojó sus labios y continuó aprendiendo los contornos de su boca, probando la dulce esencia de ella.

Sus manos abiertas, que cubrían su espalda, se pusieron rígidas, más tensas cuando presionaron la tela de la fina blusa. Él podía sentir el calor de ella bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Tomoyo hubiera querido detenerlo cuando supo que iba a besarla, pero no pudo hacerlo. Aunque en su mente sonaba una urgente alarma, el beso fue tan maravilloso que quiso suspirar de placer y alivio. Al sentir su lengua se sobresaltó, pero él la acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se fusionaron. Ella pudo sentirlo en toda su plenitud y esto la encendió. Él estaba tenso y ella lo deseó.

Sus brazos que habían quedado atrapados entre los suyos, se dirigieron poco a poco hacia arriba, hasta que sus manos descansaron sobre su espalda.

De alguna manera liberó un brazo y extendió la mano sobre su pecho para después subir hasta su mejilla y la acarició con suavidad en una inequívoca aceptación.

-Esto es una locura –susurró contra sus labios, soltó su otro brazo y se aferró a sus hombros sintiendo que sus piernas no la sostendrían más.

Ella jadeó mareada contra su boca, a Touya le encantó el gesto y entonces aprovechó la separación de sus labios para deslizar la lengua entre ellos, el beso se volvió tan intenso que la respuesta de Tomoyo fue un gemido incoherente y confuso. Su cuerpo se volvió un poco más maleable entre sus brazos, permitió que lo amoldara al suyo, con más proximidad. Él sabía que debía detenerse, sabía que desde luego no tenía que haber empezado, pero su sangre se aceleraba a causa de la necesidad, y ella sabía tan... tan... bien.

Las rodillas de ambos se doblaron y cayeron tambaleantes contra la pared. Touya la levantó en el aire tomándola en sus brazos sin apartar los labios de ella.

Touya caminó a ciegas hasta uno de los sillones de la sala de espera donde se dejó caer con ella encima.

Tomoyo soltó un gemido, apartó los labios de su boca para saborear un instante la piel salada de su cuello. Jaló con desesperación el nudo de su corbata y volvió a subir por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, besó su frente, sus ojos. Parecía que el cuerpo de Tomoyo hubiera descubierto algo que su mente se negaba a considerar. Algo en él resultaba tan… perfecto. Olía bien, sabía bien.

Touya deslizó un brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Un gemido grave y triunfante surgió de la boca de Touya, sujetándola con la mano sobre la nuca desplazó la boca otra vez hasta los labios de ella y la besó con ardor desafiándola a continuar.

Tomoyo abrió los labios gimiendo con una suave invitación para que se adentrara más para saborearla y recibió las arremetidas de la lengua con la avidez de una adicta.

El movió sus manos lentamente a lo largo de ella, para no asustarla. Ella era suave, curvilínea como él siempre había pensado que una mujer debería ser. Sus caderas y su trasero eran perfectos y sus pechos, sus pechos se sentían tan bien apretándose contra su pecho. Sus manos ardían por tocarla, pero las obligó a permanecer donde estaban teniendo una sospecha bastante dolorosa de que si la tocaba de esa forma, él se perdería completamente.

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo –murmuró hambriento y embriagado, él quería desesperadamente que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Se alejó un poco de modo que pudiera tocar su barbilla. Miró sus ojos entrecerrados revelando lo aturdidos que estaban por la pasión, acarició sus labios con el pulgar, ligeramente separados, suaves e inflamados por sus besos.

Ella era hermosa y él no sabía como había podido vivir antes de saber de su existencia.

Tomoyo lo miraba jadeante, sin poder creer lo que habían estado a punto de hacer. Quedaron abrazados e inmóviles hasta que él la empujo con suavidad para que se apoyara contra el sillón y se inclinó sobre ella.

-¿Tomoyo? –se voz sonó trémula.

-No digas nada –susurró ella-. Por favor, no digas nada.

-Pero…

-Ni una palabra –interrumpió ella y le puso un dedo sobre sus labios. No quería que nada arruinara este momento tan perfecto. -Quisiera irme a casa –dijo con suavidad, ahora era ella quien acariciaba sus labios-. Hablemos sobre esto mañana por favor.

Touya leyó la suplica en sus ojos y también algo más que no pudo descifrar, lo que también notó era que no había una gota de arrepentimiento o reproche.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó ella.

Touya sonrió asintiendo y le dio un beso suave antes de ponerse de pie. Recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon abrazados sin pronunciar una palabra más.

----------

El camino al departamento de Tomoyo lo hicieron en silencio, Touya la ayudó a bajar del auto y la tomó de la mano hasta llegar a su piso y la hizo detenerse jalándola hacia él.

-No quiero que te quedes aquí sola –dijo con tal firmeza que ella supo que no podría razonar con él-. No es seguro.

Se miraron fijamente, había una pregunta en su mirada pero ella no supo descifrarla. ¿Qué quería? ¿Quedarse con ella? ¿Se lo permitiría? ¿Dónde dormirían? ¿En el sillón? ¿Cuál sillón? ¿En la cama? ¿Cuál cama? No podían dormir en el suelo, aunque eso fuera muy tentador. No podía dormir con él al menos no todavía; quería tiempo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Touya hablaba en serio al decir que no podía dejarla sola, si ese tipo había entrado sin problemas a un edificio con vigilancia, ¿qué le impedía entrar ahí? No, no se sentía capaz de dejarla sola. Pensaba ofrecerle que se quedara con él, le dejaría la cama y él dormiría en el sillón. No iba aprovecharse de la situación para dormir con ella aunque su cuerpo y su alma hirvieran por el deseo contenido. Pero… ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Podría estar con ella en la misma casa sin…?

-Tal vez tienes razón –aceptó ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Mi amiga Naoko vive en el departamento de abajo, seguro me dejara quedarme con ella, pero… debo ir por algunas cosas.

-Está bien –dijo Touya desilusionado-. Pero si tu amiga no se encuentra, te quedarás conmigo –ella asintió sintiendo un escalofrío ante las posibilidades de lo que aquello representaba.

Tomoyo comprobó con alivio que la cerradura de su puesta seguía tal y como la había dejado. A pesar de esto Touya insistió en entrar primero dejándola en la puerta mientras revisaba el lugar.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que no había nadie dentro dejo que tomara algunas cosas llenando una pequeña maleta. Volvieron a salir y bajaron para dirigirse a casa de su amiga.

Tomoyo golpeó la puerta con suavidad sintiendo su corazón acelerado, si Naoko no estuviera en casa… pero si estaba unos ruidos en el interior lo comprobaron.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó la voz femenina desde dentro.

-Soy yo, Tomoyo –respondió esta sin atreverse a mirar a Touya: sabía que la decepción estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-Hola Tomoyo –saludó Naoko al abrir la puerta-. Buenas… noches –dijo sin aliento al notar la imponente presencia de Touya.

-Hola Naoko, este es… Touya Kinomoto mi… un amigo. Quería pedirte un favor, ¿podemos pasar?

-Claro, adelante.

Una vez dentro Tomoyo le platicó lo sucedido y Naoko accedió de inmediato a recibir a su amiga por el tiempo que considerara necesario. Touya rechazó la invitación a tomar un café y se despidió. Tomoyo lo acompañó a la puerta.

-¿Estarás bien? –le preguntó Touya una vez que estuvieron solos en el pasillo.

-Si, ya ves que si, Naoko es una buena amiga.

-Mañana vendré por ti… tenemos una conversación pendiente –dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-Si, lo sé –respondió con voz trémula.

-Olvide darte esto –dijo Touya sacando unas hojas dobladas del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta-. Es mi cuestionario, al fin lo terminé. Léelo, tal vez lo encuentres interesante.

-Lo haré –tomó las hojas con manos temblorosas.

Touya tomó su rostro con ambas manos e inclinó el rostro lentamente en una suave tortura, ella sabía que le estaba dando tiempo a que se retirara, pero no lo hizo. Sus alientos se mezclaban cuando él se detuvo a centímetros de sus labios, ella respondió cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios, invitándolo a que continuara.

Cuando Touya la besó solo sintió el corazón palpitarle con fuerza contra el pecho. Sus manos acariciaban su cabeza y se posaron en su nuca para atraerla más a él. Su boca devoró lentamente la de Tomoyo y ella la abrió para entrelazar su lengua con la de él. La joven metió los brazos debajo de su chaqueta, su cuerpo buscó amoldarse al de Touya.

-¿Te sientes mareada? –susurró él contra sus labios.

-Si.

-¿Sientes que flotas? –preguntó entre besos-. ¿Sientes que las rodillas te tiemblan?

-Si, si.

-Yo siento lo mismo –murmuró con voz ronca y volvió a besarla apasionadamente…

-_Que tengas dulces sueños_ –había dicho él al despedirse.

Tomoyo no se sintió capaz de responderle, entró en la casa de Naoko y cerró la puerta detrás de ella hasta que se dejó caer lentamente sobre sus rodillas con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al verla en el piso Naoko corrió hacia ella y se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Te besó, ¡te besó! –gritó Naoko emocionada-. Tienes toda la cara de haber recibido _El beso_. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Touya, Touya Kinomoto –suspiró Tomoyo.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste pero tienes que contarme todo. Lo exijo como buena amiga tuya que soy.

Y diciendo esto, la jaló obligándola a que se levantara y la llevó a su habitación donde platicaron largo y tendido.

----------

Un sonido llenaba su mente alejándola del agradable sueño que la envolvía. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por estirarse hasta que dio con su teléfono móvil.

-¿Diga? –contestó con voz adormecida.

-Buenos días –se escuchó una voz masculina-. ¿Te desperté?

-¿Touya? ¡Touya! –exclamó incorporándose y se frotó los ojos-. Si, digo no, bueno si, si me despertaste.

-Lo siento –se disculpo-. ¿Tuviste dulces sueños? Yo si.

La forma tan íntima en que lo dijo, hizo que se sonrojara y se llevo una mano a la mejilla caliente.

-Si, dormí bien, gracias.

-Quisiera estar contigo –confesó Touya imaginándola sonrojada y con el cabello revuelto.

-Touya –sonrió ella al límite del acaloramiento.

-Está bien –suspiró él-. Te llamo para avisarte que no podré pasar a recogerte, mi mañana se ha complicado un poco. Pero tendré el resto de la tarde libre para ti.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Te parece si nos encontramos en la casa que te mostré el otro día? –sugirió-. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una sorpresa? Está bien –aceptó animada-. ¿A qué hora quieres que esté ahí?

Acordaron la hora y después de unas palabras cariñosas se despidieron.

Tomoyo abrazó el teléfono, emocionada y miró a un lado de ella donde había dejado el cuestionario de Touya. Saltó de la cama lista para empezar un día maravilloso.

----------

-Te agradezco mucho lo que estas haciendo Nakuru –decía Touya cuando acompañaba a la mujer fuera de la propiedad.

-Haría lo que sea por ti, cariño –dijo Nakuru coqueta.

Touya la ayudó a quitar el letrero de _SE VENDE_ de la propiedad.

-¿Sabes? Ya me imaginaba que no podrías vender esta casa, era demasiado especial -argumentó la mujer-. ¿Y tenía razón, a que no? Claro como siempre… -se celebraba ella misma.

-Si, ya me lo dijiste muchas veces –y llevó el letrero hasta el auto de Nakuru-. Yukito también me lo dijo anoche cuando le conté.

-Es una lástima que te enamoraras –dijo Nakuru haciendo un puchero infantil y acarició el rostro masculino-. Tu eras mi preferido, espero conocer pronto a esa chica especial.

-La conocerás –prometió él.

Nakuru lo tomó desprevenido al darle un ligero beso en los labios.

-No pude resistirme –se disculpó-. Era la última vez que podría hacerlo-. Y antes de entrar al auto añadió-. Se feliz Touya, te lo mereces.

-Gracias Nakuru –y la ayudó a subir a su auto y cerró la puerta.

-Si tú amiga es tan buena como dices, tal vez pueda conseguirme un novio a mi.

-Tú no necesitas ayuda para eso –respondió él riendo.

Nakuru también reía cuando encendió el auto para alejarse de ahí.

Touya vio el auto alejándose hasta que una figura a unos metros de él atrajera su atención.

-Tomoyo –la saludó levantando el brazo, pero lo bajó notando algo raro en su expresión.

Tomoyo estaba paralizada y su mente en blanco. Lo había visto besándola y riendo con ella. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Su mente se negaba a contestar.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó él acercándose.

-Tú –dijo aturdida y dio un paso atrás-. Tú estaba… ¡tú la besaste! –acusó molesta.

-Ella me besó a mí –corrigió él y quiso acercarse más pero ella retrocedió otra vez.

-¡No! Te vi, los vi.

-Tomoyo, es una tontería, déjame explicarte.

-¿Está es la sorpresa? ¿Es una broma? –Touya quiso sujetarla de un brazo pero ella se apartó-. ¡No! Yo me voy –dijo con aire resuelto.

-No, no lo harás –replicó molesto y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Qué haces? No, bájame.

-No vamos a discutir en medio de la calle –dijo él llevándola al interior de la casa y cerrando la puerta de entrada-. Ahora vas a escucharme –dijo dejándola de pie.

-Quiero irme –Tomoyo abrió la puerta pero Touya volvió a cerrarla con fuerza, hecho llave y arrojó la misma lo más lejos que pudo.

-Nakuru es mi amiga, _amiga_ –recalcó con fuerza-. Me besó porque siempre lo hacía, lo hacia ¿entiendes? –Y la tomó por los hombros-. Hasta ella admite que no volverá a hacerlo. Porque sabe de ti, le hablé de ti.

-¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó ella con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas.

-Tomoyo –suspiró él abrazándola-. Si, le dije que había conocido a una mujer maravillosa y que quería estar con ella y conocerla y…

-Lo siento –se disculpó entre sollozos-. Cuando los vi, sentí… pensé… tengo miedo Touya.

-Yo no voy a lastimarte –prometió estrechándola con fuerza-. No voy a hacerlo nunca.

-Yo quiero creerte pero… -Tomoyo no pudo decir más, haciendo un súbito movimiento, Touya la tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras-. ¿A dónde es que me llevas? -preguntó nerviosa.

Desconcertada vio que la conducía hasta el dormitorio principal, mismo que esta vez no estaba vacío. En el centro de la habitación estaba la enorme cama que ha Tomoyo tanto le gustara, apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca cuando Touya la echó sobre la cama y se recostó junto a ella.

-Tomoyo yo te amo –confesó con premura dejándola sin aliento-. Y no me preguntes como sucedió porque ni yo mismo se como explicarlo. Solo se que fue tan súbito e inesperado como la forma en que chocaste conmigo y desde que te vi no he podido apartarme de ti. Y me la he pasado ideando cualquier pretexto para pasar tiempo contigo. No creo en el amor a primera vista… no creía- corrigió.- Pero todo cambió en el momento que tropezaste conmigo.

-Touya –susurró ella impresionada y conmovida.

-Déjame quererte, déjame cuidarte. Esta es la sorpresa –extendió los brazos-. Ven a vivir conmigo, se que es prematuro, pero ven a vivir aquí conmigo. Podemos amueblar la casa, juntos y conocernos mejor… averiguar lo afines que podemos ser.

-¿Y si no funciona? –preguntó asustada.

-Funcionará –aseguró con los ojos brillantes-. Yo se que funcionará y tú lo sabes también. Dame una oportunidad y te juro que no te arrepentirás.

-Touya –suspiró ella deseando creerle, estiró su brazo y acarició su cabello tal y como hubiera querido hacerlo aquel día.

Touya besó la palma de su mano con adoración y miró los ojos aún llenos de dudas.

-Déjame amarte Tomoyo –susurró con emoción-. Déjame ser, parte de tu vida, déjame hacerte el amor –los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron con sorpresa-. Si él amor, eso haremos, no será solo sexo, te haré el amor. Quiero vivir contigo, dormir contigo, despertar contigo, conocer el sabor de tu piel por las mañanas. Quiero terminar mi día contigo y empezar mi día contigo… Tomoyo…

Ya no sabía que más decirle, había desnudado su corazón y su alma, le había confesado sus deseos y sueños, solo le quedaba esperar.

Tomoyo seguía muda de la impresión, sorprendida por la intensidad de sus sentimientos, la sinceridad en su voz y la seguridad en su mirada. Había imaginado cada uno de los momentos que él ofrecía si ella aceptaba, su corazón latía con fuerza. Lo veía tan callado y atormentado, esperando su respuesta.

Acarició su rostro tratando de encontrar las palabras para confortarlo, para responderle a sus promesas con la misma sinceridad con que habían sido expresadas. Colocó una mano sobre su nuca y lo acercó ella hasta que solo había unos centímetros separándolos.

-Touya… si –murmuró provocando una sonrisa-. Si Touya, si. Hazme el amor.

Touya sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso al oír sus palabras y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella tentativamente, pero al ver que no lo rechazaba, incrementó la presión. Todo perdió importancia ante las sensaciones que estaba despertando en él.

Algo cálido y encantador comenzó a extenderse por el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Comenzando por su corazón y luego lentamente a todo su cuerpo. Se sentía mareada y feliz. Se sentía completa.

Él la besó nuevamente, sus labios más hambrientos mordisquearon, acariciando, despertando su cuerpo. Su piel estaba ardiendo y necesitaba que sus manos la tocaran.

En ningún momento pensó, que eso estuviera mal. Este beso la estaba alejando del miedo y la precaución. Su mente, cuerpo, alma y todo en ella sabían que nada en su vida había estado tan correcto alguna vez.

Ella lo amaba.

Y quiso ser suya.

_**advertencia, aquí empieza el lemon**_

Ella se acercó más a él, determinada a ser una compañera activa. Le acarició el cabello, jaló de su camisa para meter las manos debajo de ella y acariciar la piel caliente de su espalda. Su mano la sujetaba con firmeza por la cintura y el varonil aroma de su piel la aturdía.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro entre besos, arrojando la ropa al suelo. Touya se detuvo un instante para contemplarla.

-¡Eres perfecta!

Tomoyo pensó que él también lo era. Tenía un torso musculoso y los hombros anchos.

Touya se echó a un lado y apoyado sobre un codo sus labios mordisquearon su oído, bajando lentamente hasta que encontraron el punto exacto donde su pulso golpeaba en su garganta. Tomoyo gemía, arqueando la línea de la clavícula y bajaron poco a poco acercándose peligrosamente a su pecho.

Justo en ese momento se detuvo y levantó la vista hacia ella, un dedo se deslizó desde su garganta hasta su vientre sin dejar de contemplarla, subiendo y bajando por un sinuoso camino.

Algo se oprimió en ella, profundamente dentro de ella, en sitios que no sabía que pudieran ser tan sensibles.

Se dio cuenta que él si podía amar de verdad a una mujer. Y la estaba amando a ella.

-Touya, por favor –pidió ella.

Él sonrió, lento y perezoso, satisfecho y hambriento.

-Tócame –susurró.

-¿Aquí? –su índice se deslizó a lo largo de su hombro y bajó poco a poco-. ¿Me estoy acercando? –ella asintió frenéticamente.

El índice llegó a la punta de su seno y se movió lentamente dibujando arabescos de un seno a otro, alrededor de ellos, sobre ellos… despertando cada punto sensible.

Touya inclinó la boca sobre uno de sus pechos pero sus labios no la tocaron. Todo lo que ella podía sentir era su aliento caliente y pesado.

-¡Touya! –su nombre salió de su boca en un grito estrangulado. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de ella, mordisqueó y succionó hasta hacerla enloquecer. Tomoyo clavo los dedos en su cabello y le apretó la cabeza contra si. Le acarició la nuca, los hombros, la espalda.

El gimió cuando ella lo acarició, luego tensándose cuando sus dedos pasaron rozando a lo largo de su piel. Su corazón saltó. Le gustaba el modo en que ella lo tocaba.

Sus labios siguieron atormentándola pasando de uno a otro seno provocando que ella apretara sus caderas contra él. Sus manos la sujetaron por las caderas inmovilizándola contra él. Tomoyo sintió su interior contraerse, al tiempo que sus muslos se entreabrían para dejarle paso a sus dedos hasta lo más profundo de su feminidad.

Él continuó atormentándola con labios y manos en cada punto sensible de su cuerpo. Sin prisas la hizo alcanzar el clímax entres espasmos y gemidos de placer.

-¡No puedo más! –jadeó ella suplicando envuelta en un perlado sudor.

-Pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado –susurró él mirándola y sorprendiéndole ante aquello-. Eres maravillosa –sus labios besaron la parte más oculta de su barbilla. Su boca reclamó la suya con intensificado fervor.

Se colocó sobre ella con cuidado, sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda hacia abajo hasta su trasero para impulsarla hacia su excitación.

-Te deseo –jadeó él-. Nunca dejaré que te apartes de mí.

Las sensaciones que la recorrieron no se parecían a nada que hubiera sentido con anterioridad. Los malos recuerdos desaparecieron para siempre. Él siguió refrenándose, moviéndose con lentitud llegando más profundo con cada empuje.

Entre sordos gemidos de placer alcanzaron un punto sin retorno hasta sentir un estallido de satisfacción.

_**Aquí termina el lemon**_

Tardaron varios minutos en poder articular palabra. Tomoyo jamás había experimentado algo así. Touya seguía abrazándola, acariciando, consolando, confortando cada fibra de su alma herida.

-No sabía que podía ser así –dijo ella rompiendo el silencio, lo miró a los ojos-. No sabía que podía sentirme así -Touya sonreía acariciando su cabello-. Ojalá hubiera esperado…

-Shh –la silenció él con un dedo sobre sus labios-. No importa, no pienses en eso. Ahora eres mía y yo te pertenezco y nada lo cambiará –y la besó con suavidad.

-Leí tu cuestionario –dijo ella al terminar el beso-. Y lo comparé con el mío.

-¿El tuyo?

-Si, cuando diseñe el cuestionario lo contesté solo por diversión y lo guardé pensando… que algún día podría encontrar a alguien perfecto para mi.

-¿Y lo encontraste?

-Si, lo encontré. Yo también te amo Touya –confesó provocando que el contuviera el aliento temerosos de haber escuchado mal-. Si, Te amo –confirmó ella-. No te habría permitido hacerme el amor, sino fuera así.

-¿Confías en mi? –preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-Confío en ti.

Después de aquellas palabras, Touya la besó y Tomoyo apartó cualquier pensamiento y se dejó llevar.

----------

El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte cuando Tomoyo despertó de su sueño. Aun se encontraba entre la deliciosa confusión entre el sueño y la vigilia cuando sintió unos labios acariciando suavemente los suyos.

-Hola –dijo él contra sus labios provocando que sonriera.

-Hola –respondió ella abriendo los ojos-. ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto? –preguntó jalando la sábana para cubrir mejor su desnudez.

-Más o menos

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –volvió a preguntar sin retirar sus ojos de los de él.

-Disfrutaba mucho contemplando a la mujer hermosa y sexy que está en mi cama.

-¿En tú cama?

-Nuestra cama –corrigió estrechándola entre sus brazos, experimentando una satisfacción completa y la besó intensamente.

Mientras lo besaba Tomoyo pudo percibir un dulce olor que la hizo detener el beso curiosa.

-¿Qué es ese olor?

Touya respondió haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos. Tomoyo se incorporó rápidamente mirando con incredulidad. Rodeando la cama había toda clase de arreglos florales, tantos que la cama bien podrías estar sobre un campo de flores.

-¿Qué hiciste? –le preguntó sin aliento y se dio cuenta que él se había puesto los pantalones pero iba descalzo y con el torso descubierto. También notó la botella de champán y las dos copas sobre la mesita de noche.

-He descubierto que duermes profundamente –respondió alegre-. Hice unas llamadas y me trajeron todas estas flores, la dueña de la florería me adora, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de los jóvenes que subieron los arreglos.

-¡Te ayudaron a meterlos aquí! –apretó la sábana contra su cuerpo horrorizada.

-Claro que no –objetó con firmeza-. Jamás permitiría que alguien te viera así, ese es un privilegio que prefiero reservar solo para mi.

-Touya, esto es precioso –susurró maravillada y le tomó la cara entre las manos para besarlo.

-Falta algo más –la detuvo pues sabía que si la besaba no se detendría. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y saco una caja de una joyería.

Se la ofreció sin palabras. Ella miró la cajita como si le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ábrelo y verás.

-No me atrevo –confesó inmóvil.

-Es un anillo de compromiso –dijo abriendo la caja él mismo.

-¿Has dicho un anillo de compromiso? Pero… pero…

-Lo compré el día que nos conocimos, también compré la cama. Lo hice por impulso –añadió él con rapidez, alarmado por el asombro que ella tenía en el rostro-. Solo sabía que algún día te pediría que fueras mi esposa, y que haríamos el amor en esta cama. Las cosas se dieron al revés, pero no importa.

-¡OH, Touya!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué Touya? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque te amo –explicó él con sencillez-. Te amo de verdad. ¿Tú me amas?

-Si –susurró ella.

-Cásate conmigo –pidió él.

-No sé… -dijo ella muy triste mientras apartaba la mirada. Suavemente, él le giró la cabeza para que volviera a mirarlo.

-Cariño… ¿qué es lo que no sabes? ¿Tienes miedo de amarme?

-¡No!

-¿Crees que puedas conocer a alguien que te guste más que yo?

-No creo que eso pudiera pasar –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Me crees cuando te digo que te amo?

-Si, Touya, te creo… pero, realmente no nos conocemos tan bien.

-Sé todo lo que tengo que saber de ti. Mi gran defecto es que tengo un temperamento fuerte y puedo llegar a ser sobre protector –le recordó-. Pero puedo prometer, tratar de controlarme. Y se que puedo no puedo vivir un solo momento sin ti.

-OH Touya, ¿tanto así me amas?

-Y mucho más –aseguró con un suave beso en los labios-. Podemos esperar a que regresen nuestros padres y Sakura de sus respectivos viajes. Todavía no tenemos que poner fecha, solo di que si Tomoyo. Acepta ser mi esposa.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio pensando que estaba en la casa de sus sueños con el hombre de sus sueños, rodeada por flores. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

_Señorita Cupido se convirtió en la señora de Touya Kinomoto una tarde de primavera._

_Con familiares y amigos como testigos dio el si con todo el amor y la alegría que había en su corazón._

_Y besó a su esposo llevando en su vientre un secreto que más tarde revelaría en la privacidad de su habitación._

_**- FIN -**_

**Nota de la autora: **Estoy muy emocionada, me ha costado poder terminar este fic, se que es muy corto y se que hay mucha tela de donde cortar, pero es mejor así. Podría haberlo dejado para después de Simplemente pero la idea y sentimiento se me escaparían y necesito concentrarme en Simplemente si quiero entregarles un trabajo de calidad. Se que no dije cuantos años tenia Tomoyo así que para los que quieran saberlo tiene 25, el ex novio recibirá su castigo, no olviden que ya lo estaban persiguiendo con una demanda. Y fueron felices para siempre…


End file.
